Gemini Syndrome
by Koshechka
Summary: The pilot of the Gelinka Plane crash survived but not in the way that she had wanted, sinister scientists brought her back from the dead with more than just amnesia from the transference from death to life. However she was not the only thing they brought back to life, something insidious awaits in the Northern Crater and its up to AVALANCHE and the pilot to find out what happened.
1. Prologue: Gelinka Plane

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor claim to own the rights to Final Fantasy VII, they belong strictly to their respective owners, Square-Enix. I own the rights to Resia Tomebar as she is of my own imagination as well as Kenichi. This is meant only as entertainment.

_**Gemini Syndrome**_

**Prologue - **Gelinka Plane

A cloudless sky looked down upon the runway of the ShinRa Inc. building in the city of Junon on the Midgar Continent. Soldiers stood at attention as they awaited the arrival of the president of the company that employed them. Few of the soldiers fidgeted in their positions as they waited, further down from the rows of soldiers was a group of people that were not dressed in proper military uniform, and it was these same people that leisurely leaned against the hull of an airship. There were five members of the crew, all were male with the exception of one female, and she stood with her weight on one foot and her arms behind her back as she waited patiently with the others. Her garnet hair shone in the bright sunlight as a dark red rose, her pale bronze complexion allowed her eyes to stand out, and her irises were pale colored but mismatched as the left was icy blue and the right a very pale spring green. Each crew member held some sort of weapon but the female held two straps on each of her thighs that held ebony Desert Eagles. There was a belt strapped across her hip diagonally that held a few pouches on the front. Each one of the crew wore the same plain dark gray loose pants, a sleeveless shirt with a v-styled collar, and each shirt was not tucked into the pants.

A man dressed in a white suit with short blond hair and piercing blue eyes arrived on the scene to inspect the maiden voyage of the Gelinka Plane. He stared with cold eyes at the rows of soldiers that he commanded but when they landed on the crew that he had chosen for the voyage, they softened. He strode towards the garnet haired young woman and took her hand gently in his as he kissed the top of it. It was a gesture that he always reserved for the most beautiful faces and the woman hid an irritated sigh. She, on the other hand, did not appreciate the princely approach, it was something that she felt was warranted only when the person performing the kissing wanted something. However she forced a smile on her face as he relinquished her hand and took a step back to survey the area.

"It is a pleasure to see you here today, Miss Resia Tomebar. I know that you will be successful in delivering the goods on the plane to its destination," said the man.

The one that was called Resia nodded, "Yes, Mister Shinra. We will do as we must to insure the packages arrive safely."

"Please call me Rufus. There is no need to be so formal towards me."

"Sorry, sir, it's just a habit and I will continue to do so," she replied with the same smile.

He shrugged his shoulders, "As you wish. I will see that you and your crew are handsomely rewarded when you return." Resia nodded while Rufus Shinra was escorted off of the landing bay and into the safety of the tower at the Junon Base. He stood in the control tower as all the reports were pouring in that everything was secure and ready to launch. The crew of the Gelinka Plane boarded and had already strapped in for the most important flight of their lives. Resia picked up the radio and reported in that all systems were green and that they were prepared to leave. She paused to receive the permission that they required to set off of the landing bay and head towards the destination were Sephiroth was located.

As the Gelinka was cleared for take-off, Resia began to turn a few knobs and levers so that the plane would leave the ground smoothly and safely. She guided the plane over the vast ocean between the Eastern and Western Continents, however there was a large black shadow that flew in front of them. Her duel colored eyes glanced around and the radar indicated that something large was above them. She yelled at the others, "Find out what that thing is! We can't afford a delay!" The crew nodded as they did as they were told however before any the members could unstrap themselves, the large form appeared in front of them. Everyone gasped and Resia stared in shock and whispered, "Ultima WEAPON!" Before another thought went through her mind, the dragon roared, and she began to steer the plane away from the massive dragon. There was another loud roar and Resia could feel something hit the side of the hull. She grabbed the radio and hit the button so that she could relay what happened.

Meanwhile as Rufus Shinra watched while the soldiers prepared the Sister Ray for firing, there was static over the radio. He raised his eyebrows as he realized it was the voice of Resia, the message was garbled but it said something about a WEAPON. Rufus said, "Get that cleared up. I want to know what she's saying." The soldiers complied as they began to scan through the signals to get a better reception. Blue eyes widened in shock as he heard the pleas of the Gelinka crew and the stern voice of Resia relaying what transpired between the plane and the WEAPON. "Is the Sister Ray ready?" he asked sternly. One soldier had replied that it was nearly ready and Rufus looked at the approaching Diamond WEAPON. "Fire when it is. We're not going let some machines rule our lives!" When it was reported that the WEAPON was readying its own particle canon, Rufus only smirked. Most of the people had cleared out of the tower when Sister Ray was fired, his own Turks were pleading with him to leave, but he refused even them. _I will not run from this battle. I won't let a machine dictate my life! _Just as the canons fired at the same time, it was then that Rufus saw his own folly, and attempted to run for the closest exit. The tower was engulfed in a white beam from the WEAPON but the Sister Ray managed to destroy Diamond WEAPON.

Tanned hands slammed down the radio on the console as she gripped the helm of the plane. She looked over her shoulder at her beloved crew and there was a sad look in her eyes. The others merely nodded as most of them tightened their straps for the oncoming impact. The looks on their faces told her that there wasn't anything that she could do to change their fates. Her pastel eyes stared at her lap before they looked at the water once more and her eyes angered. She gritted her teeth and began to press levers and buttons to try anything to slow down their pace. _Please let it be quick for them, for myself it doesn't matter. But let it be quick for them Gaea. _With that she closed her eyes against the impact, the ship slammed into the ocean with a shudder, and there were screams. Resia could hear one escape her own throat as the front of the plane crushed her right leg against her seat. Her eyes opened to see that her right leg was gone from the knee down but she turned away from the grotesque sight as she knew it would only cause pain. But what she saw behind her was no better, some of her comrades were already dead with missing limbs and various puncture wounds from pieces of the ship that were dislodged from the hull. Resia gulped as she visibly paled, she used her Desert Eagle to shoot the strap of her seat, it flung away violently, and managed to get her on the left side of her face just above her eyebrow. She cursed but still managed to squeeze out of her chair but without the part of her right leg below the knee. It was then that she realized it wasn't going to be so easy to get out of the sinking plane with one leg.

Yet she still pushed onward through the carnage, ignoring the stinging pain from the gash above her eye and the pain from her missing limb. She ground her teeth together, finally made her way out of the sinking ship. She gave it a salute as it sank into deeper water, yet when she turned around, Emerald WEAPON reared its glowing visage at her. She paled even more and attempted to swim away but to her surprise the massive creature put his wings on either side of her and pulled her towards the surface. Her face broke through the water and she began coughing violently, her own bicolored eyes watched as the shadow that had once loomed over her, now retreated back into the depths. The machine may have saved her life but one look around told her that there was no land in sight. She sighed and began the arduous task of swimming in a random direction in hopes that land will reveal itself.

Her strength began to diminish along with her blood, soon she felt the grips of exhaustion and sleep. Her eyes shut, her body stopped moving, and she allowed herself the final breaths of oxygen before her face was submerged under the still surface of the ocean. She didn't struggle and she didn't bother to look where she was falling, all she knew was that her time to return to the Lifestream had finally arrived. Yet that was taken from her when the steel hit her square in the stomach, what little air she had left, escaped her parted mouth, and she realized that she was above the surface once more. In her blurred vision there were white coats and men saying things that she couldn't comprehend; Resia finally gave in to her exhaustion and closed her eyes.

-::::::-

Men in white coats quickly grabbed the body and pulled it into the submarine, they immediately put her on ice, and began to talk amongst themselves. The one in charge grinned devilishly as he stated, "We need more. Let's go and find the samples that our dearly departed Lucrecia left behind. I'm sure the Great Hojo left samples at the ShinRa Mansion and that team should have found them by now. She'll have what we need and luckily she left quite the footprints after Sephiroth." The others agreed as the submarine was immediately turned around and was put on course to Gongaga. One man stood over the mangled body of Resia, she was strapped on ice but hooked up to multiple machines to monitor her life signs. They were low but she was still alive. He looked over at the man in charge and was about to ask something but he waved his hand, "No worries, Kenichi. She has what we need and so does Lucrecia. Once we start extracting their DNA then we can truly begin our research! I think we're going to have quite a bit of fun with this experiment!" Once more the others agreed but the one who watched over her knitted his eyebrows together in concern.

The man still knit his brow together as he documented her life signs, they immediately began to drop, "Sir!" The man leaned forward and immediately told the others to start drawing her blood, hair samples, and skin samples. As much as they could before she passed on but Kenichi leaned in as he noticed that her mouth was moving. There was something odd about the pilot that managed to survive the crash. The scientist leaned in so close to her mouth that he could feel her breath on his ear.

"Just...kill me. I need not live...any longer. Please...give...me death. Give me...what the ocean..could not."

Her whisper made him lean away from her and watch her face. Resia's eyes fluttered halfway open so that they stared directly at Kenichi's and he felt his heart stop in his chest momentarily. Her eyes held such sadness and pain that he could not believe that she was still struggling. The only thing that was keeping her alive was the ice but her lips still moved and he could read what she was saying. Asking for release from death and he looked over at his superior. "Sir she asks for death."

The man gave a wave of his hand, "So be it. Remove all the machines and let her freeze over."

Kenichi nodded and began removing everything from Resia's body, he leaned towards her ear and whispered, "It's all I can do. I can't do anything else for you. You're going to freeze."

"That's fine...thank you..Kenichi.."

The scientist stepped back once more and watched as she closed her half-lidded eyes. Her body began to shudder from the cold, it turned colors, and eventually she lay still but the content smile on her face made everyone wonder. Yet it wasn't long lived as his superior began demanding what they knew about her. So Kenichi pulled up the file from a stack of papers, "Her name is Resia Tomebar, pilot of the Gelinka Plane that just crashed into the bay. She was top of the class with her piloting skills and mechanical engineering. She was also appointed by Rufus Shinra to be the core technician on the plane."

"Uh-huh. What about physically? Any diseases?"

He shook his head, "No. No history of ailments, never caught a cold, never broken any bones, she was perfect. Nothing wrong with her until now."

The man nodded and grinned, "PERFECT! She's perfect. The same thing went with Lucrecia, with any luck we'll be able to have a nice little experiment going on."

"I have a question sir," stated Kenichi. The man nodded, "What does Lucrecia and Resia have to do with one another?"

A maniacal laugh escaped him as he grinned once more, "Well Lucrecia gave birth to Sephiroth, therefore she has JENOVA cells in her blood and samples that we took while she was pregnant. Resia has a strong body, that's what we need so that our experiment can survive the mako we're going to inject."

Kenichi only nodded in false understanding but his eyes returned to the still form of Resia, the smile on her face was permanent as her muscles froze into place. It was eerie for him, seeing as she had just spoken to him but he began to wonder about their experiment and he was beginning to think that his superior wanted not to revive Sephiroth but JENOVA. Kenichi sighed, started writing on his clipboard, and went about his work but his mind was still on what the woman on ice had said. _She thanked me by name...that means she was listening to everything and she knew what was going on...so she must have known that she was going to die but I guess she wanted to die like this instead of in some test tube, which is probably where her body is going to go since it'd be better to have access to fresh samples._ Kenichi felt disgusted somewhat but he wanted to talk with Resia once more, perhaps their experiment would distract the others long enough for him to do some experimenting of his own. _Yes, I can do that...I'll do some of my own experimenting when they are busy._ With that decided, Kenichi began to make mental notes of what he was going to need for his own project all the while keeping it a secret from the others.

-::::::-

Months passed by, Kenichi was inside a secret laboratory that he kept hidden from the others. His own mission pushed him forward to recreate Resia Tomebar so that she could fight the evil twin that his associates were concocting. He wiped his brow as he stared at the life signs, "They're stable but for how long. I've managed to not fail so far, unlike the others, and that's only because of my patience. But...her left arm is covered in mako wounds from the injections since I can't shower her with mako...I hope she forgives me." His eyes traveled down to the scar on her right leg, "I hope she doesn't mind that I've managed to create that leg of hers from a combination of her own DNA as well as that from Lucrecia." Once more he sighed, glad that the signs were stable, and that her body was strong. "You and I have had a few close calls but now I think we're fine right, Resia." He smiled at her as he touched the capsule with his hand, he leaned his forehead against the glass, and it was then that her eyes cracked open to see him leaning against the tube.

When the signs began to pick up, he jerked his head up, and his amber eyes were staring into the pale green and pale blue eyes of Resia. He was in shock since they glowed with mako, they almost looked like materia if not for her pupils. She blinked, looked around at the tube, her hands, and looked at him once more before putting her hand to the glass where his was. Kenichi smiled, left the tube, and immediately began the process to drain it so that he could talk with her once more.


	2. Chapter 1: Return to Seventh Heaven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor claim to own the rights to Final Fantasy VII, they belong strictly to their respective owners, Square-Enix. I own the rights to Resia Tomebar as she is of my own imagination as well as Kenichi. This is meant only as entertainment.

_**Gemini Syndrome**_

**Chapter 1 - **Return to Seventh Heaven

A soft sigh escaped his body as his glowing blue eyes rested on the sign of Seventh Heaven as his boots halted their approach. His eyes were framed by golden hair as he continued his approach once more towards the only home that he ever knew. A small voice resounded through the bar and he smiled and he recognized the voice as Marlene. His blue eyes held the smile that appeared on his lips as he pushed open the door to see Marlene and another child with brown hair and blue eyes standing next to her.

Marlene and the boy, Denzel, said happily, "Welcome back Cloud!" Both ran up to him and wrapped their arms around him while he placed a hand on Marlene's back and a hand on Denzel's back in return.

"Hello Marlene. Hello Denzel," he replied and they ran off yelling that Cloud was back. He smiled as he looked at the black-haired woman behind the bar. The smile on his face never left as he looked at her and took a seat on one of the bar stools, "It's good to see you again, Tifa."

"It's good to see you too Cloud," Tifa replied with a smile lighting her face. Her brown eyes shone, "How did your scouting go? Find anything that would be able to bring Sephiroth back to life?"

He shook his head, "No, there's nothing that could possibly bring that _nightmare_ back into existence. I searched everywhere and there's nothing left of Jenova to be found. Kadaj and his gang will also not be returning for reasons that we both know about." Cloud ran a hand through his hair and asked quietly, "But why do I feel so uneasy? I feel like I missed something."

Tifa placed a hand on Cloud's cheek and replied gently, "Perhaps it's because there's no one left to fight. Cloud, there's peace now and Shinra Inc. is helping Edge to become a better place than what it was before. Everything will turn out for the better, you'll see."

"And if you're wrong? What then Tifa?"

"We'll see when we cross that road, alright?"

Cloud smiled, "Sure, sounds like a solid plan." Tifa patted his cheek and turned away from him, when she faced him once more; she slid him a mug of liquor, and smiled. "Thanks," he responded and smiled back at her. Cloud was sipping at his drink when the door opened and a familiar voice brought a smile to the corners of Cloud's lips and an irritated twitch at the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Tifa! Can I get a beer, yo!" stated the man happily. He sat at the bar with his dress shirt untucked, his spiked red hair had a ponytail, and he placed his electro-rod on the counter. "Hey Cloud! You're back! I guess if you're back then there's nothing to worry about," stated the man.

Cloud smiled while Tifa handed the man a beer, "Just calm down, Reno. This'll be on the house if you tell us why you're so happy, yo." She smiled at him and placed her hands on the counter while Cloud smirked.

"Alright, alright. You drive a hard bargain. Well to be honest," he took a sip of his beer and continued, "the Boss has been able to help your friend Barret in North Corel with the oil. He's actually very happy with oil and with Barret's efforts." Reno took a large gulp of beer and said, "I dunno about you two but there is one thing that the Boss is worried about even though it's been a long time."

"Which is?" inquired Tifa with a suspicious gleam in her eyes.

Reno downed the rest of his beer, stood up, grabbed his electro-rod, and headed for the door. He paused before opening it and replied, "The Gelinka plane and its crash. He wants something from it but Rude and I haven't been able to find anything even though we've searched it many times." He shrugged, "Something about the roster not being correct and someone missing. Who knows what he babbles about sometimes." With that he left the bar with the empty beer bottle sitting on the counter.

Cloud and Tifa looked at one another for a few moments and Tifa asked, "The Gelinka crash. Why would Rufus be worried about that? It doesn't make any sense at all. I wonder if there was anything important on the ship besides materia and those weapons."

Blue eyes stared at the counter top, "I don't know Tifa but Reno said '_someone missing_'. Who could be missing from the plane crash?" Cloud held a hidden not of worry in his blue eyes at the thought of something concerning the _Gelinka_ crash, "I may just go and ask him myself."

"You can't! You just got back!"

"I know but if there's _someone_ and not _something_ missing from the crash then that causes suspicion. Besides who could have survived that crash?" Tifa bit her lower lip, Cloud leaned forward, used his thumb to free her lip and whispered, "Don't do that. You're far too pretty to be worried about something like this. I'll take care of these things, as I always have." When Cloud had given her a compliment she blushed as he pulled his hand away from her face. "Besides I heard that Vincent was going to be in town today. He actually called me on the PHS so I think he finally got himself a phone."

Tifa laughed with Cloud until Marlene and Denzel appeared at the base of the stairs with wondering eyes. Tifa explained to them about Vincent's predicament and all four were laughing though it was wonderful inside the bar, on the outside it was a bleak day. While the four inside were speaking, on the outside of Seventh Heaven, gray clouds passed over the city of Edge which was in the process of reconstruction.

-::::::-

Crimson eyes stared at the front of the sign, it read: _Seventh Heaven_ and he knew that he arrived in the right sector. Although things were looking up for Edge City, it was still undeterminable if ShinRa Inc. truly were doing things in the interest of the citizens. However the man in the red garb decided that he would not bother with such things, he had learned of something interesting, and he wanted to share the news with his former teammates. He raised his human hand, that was clad in a glove, pushed open the door to the bar, and entered. No one stared at him but he knew that others would recognize him for what he was; a monster. However it didn't bother him as he strode towards the bar since he recognized the man with blond hair. He took a seat, "Cloud." Blue eyes glanced over to the side, he became startled at the dark tone of the newcomer's voice, but he soon calmed down. "Did I startle you?"

"No, no you didn't Vincent. It's nice to see you here. How...did you get here anyway? Last I heard you had just left Junon."

His eyes focused on Cloud's glowing blue ones, "I travel quickly when I need to."

"I see."

Just then Tifa approached him and smiled, "Hi Vincent. How are you?"

"I'm well Tifa. I have some interesting news for the two of you."

"Oh? I suppose that Reno isn't the only one with interesting news today. I heard you got a phone," replied the bartender. She smiled at him while he only nodded to her. "So what's the news?"

"Rumor has it that there is a body missing from the _Gelinka Plane_."

This caused Cloud's eyes to widen in shock, "Someone survived?!"

Vincent shook his head, "No, no one survived the crash. ShinRa Inc went to recover the bodies of the crew so that they could have a proper burial and one body was missing. I thought I should tell you."

"Why? It doesn't have anything to do with us."

Once more the enigmatic man looked between the two of them, "I have a feeling that it has _everything_ to do with us."

At this Cloud's eyes began glowing darkly, "Hojo's dead. There's no one else to clone people."

"He may be dead Cloud but we didn't destroy his work as we should have because of the danger ShinRa posed to us at the time."

Cloud slammed a fist on the counter, "Damn!"

Vincent's melancholic voice coasted over the noisy bar, "Don't worry Cloud. I'll keep tabs on Rufus Shinra and we'll see what he uncovers. I'll call you if I find out anything else." The former leader of AVALANCHE nodded as he left the bar in the same quiet fashion as he had arrived. The two watched him go before looking at one another.

"Didn't I tell you I had an uneasy feeling?"

Tifa sighed, filled up his mug once more, "Should I start calling the others?"

He thought for a moment and shook his head, "No. Leave them alone, they don't need this right now especially since we're not even sure what it means to us. But I'm positive that he'll get Nanaki involved as he visits Cosmo Canyon often." The bartender nodded and returned to serving her customers while Cloud sat at the bar and contemplated the news that he had just received. "This is going to be a disaster."

-::::::-

"But Boss I don't understand who's missing from the roster!" exclaimed a man with dark eyes and dark who was dressed in a suit. He ran a hand through his black hair and looked over the roster once more as his boss told him to examine it closely. "I've read through this many times and still nothing clicks into place." A feminine hand caressed his arm, he looked over to see a blond woman with green eyes, "Elena...here you have a look at it."

She nodded, looked over the names, the bodies, and blinked twice, "Where's Resia Tomebar?"

"Who?" asked the man with black hair.

"Tseng how could you forget her? She was so cheerful and her red hair was unmistakable as well as her pastel eyes. She was the technician and pilot of the _Gelinka Plane_."

He rubbed his chin and nearly smacked himself in the head, "Resia! The woman who didn't talk about her past." Elena nodded as they both turned to face their boss, "Sir how can she be missing? You saw the front of the ship, there's no way that she could have survived."

The man they had been speaking to was sitting in a chair, wearing a white suit, with photographs laid out on his desk of the mangled crew members that they recovered. "Tseng, Elena, her body wasn't there but we did find something that belonged to her."

"The guns that she carried?" asked the woman.

He shook his head, "No, we found part of her right leg crushed under the front of the plane. It was from the knee down. Somehow she managed to get out of her seat, leave her leg behind, and escape into the water. From there, she could not have survived."

"Then what occurred down there President Shinra?" questioned Tseng.

Before he could answer the door was pushed open, Reno strode in with a bald man behind him. "Hiya Boss! Rude and I just came from the plane crash...again...and we still didn't find anything but that doesn't mean anything. We almost got squashed by-" He got cut off as Rude cleared his throat and the man with fiery red hair nodded. "Yeah yeah. Emerald WEAPON is patrollng that piece of real esate quite thoroughly. We almost got laser beamed, sliced, and stomped on!" The two approached the desk and tossed the picture onto it, the photograph revealed the Emerald giant of the seas staring at the plane as if it had forgotten something.

The man stared hard at the picture, "Why is it staring at the plane?"

Reno nodded, "We're not sure but every time we've tried to dock the plane, it would turn our way. So we gave up and decided to watch it instead. It doesn't move from there but occasionally turns towards the surface." He ran a hand through his blond hair and looked to the side. "Something's not right Boss."

"I know Reno. Just yesterday when I sent people to investigate the Shinra Mansion and Hojo's destroyed laboratory, they gave me some information that parts of his research were missing."

Elena asked, "Which parts?"

His blue eyes narrowed, even though he could only see out of one eye, they still narrowed the same, "The research he documented about cloning." There was a collected gasp, "If some of his assistants managed to escape, grab the research, I have a feeling that they're trying to finish his work and to do that they would need a female body. A strong one at that."

"What else was missing?" asked Reno.

Rufus glared at the photographs strewn across the top of his desk, "Research and samples taken from Lucrecia." When he received no response from his Turks he decided to explain it to them. "Hojo was in charge of creating a super soldier. Lucrecia volunteered to give birth to such a soldier and she was injected with JENOVA cells. That's how Sephiroth was created and during her pregnancy, Hojo and his assisstants took samples of her blood to make sure that she was healthy and so was the child. Those samples are now missing along with the information of his research _and_ the fact that we cannot locate Resia Tomebar's body leads to everything that I fear."

Reno looked at the ground, Elean paled, Tseng ground his teeth together but it was Rude who spoke causing the others to stare at him, "They're not trying to recreate Sephiroth. They're trying to recreate JENOVA."

The president nodded, "And we need to stop them before that happens. Get to work, send out every available agent across the whole of Gaea. I want to find them as soon as possible before they create anything that can destroy this world!" They all saluted to him and dashed out of the office, he sighed, moved the photographs around until he found one of Resia. She was working on the plane, her varicolored eyes held surprise as she looked at the camera, there was a wrench in her hand, and grease marks on her face. A small smile graced his lips, "If you're alive then I'd like to see you again Resia, if only to know what happened to you, and...to apologize for being unable to help you."

"You might have your chance," came a cold voice.

A smirk presented itself on his face, "I thought you loathed me too much to come here, Vincent." The former Turk stepped out from the shadows into the light, now that they were alone; it would be easier. "Why have you come here?"

The man wearing the crimson garb stepped forward, his human hand grabbed a photo of Resia, and he looked at it for a time before putting it back on the table. "It seems that there are still many things ShinRa Inc. is keeping from its citizens once more." Rufus chuckled, "But I have no quarrel with you what I do have a quarrel with is the information you just handed out. Those scientists have probably already created some sort of rendition of JENOVA and it's already too late."

Rufus smirked, "Nothing is too late until you give up."

"Very true."

The president watched as the former Turk left in silence, "Where are you going?"

"To inform the others of your _predicament_." With that he left silently just as he had come and this left Rufus unnerved. The president sighed and looked at the photograph once more of the pilot. There was pity in his eyes but there was nothing for him to do now except wait for information to come to him.

"I've waited before but this is just grueling. I'm sorry Resia. None of this should have happened to someone as kind and stubborn as you."


	3. Chapter 2: Whispers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor claim to own the rights to Final Fantasy VII, they belong strictly to their respective owners, Square-Enix. I own the rights to Resia Tomebar as she is of my own imagination as well as Kenichi. This is meant only as entertainment.

_**Gemini Syndrome**_

**Chapter 2 - **Whispers

_There is a voice, so familiar and comforting. Who does it belong to? _Eyes slowly opened to see the distorted world around her, her eyes focused on the visage of the man on the other side of the tube, and his hand was there along with the shocked expression on his face. The woman lifted her hand so that it was pressed against his with the glass separating them. It was then that she felt something on her face and gently touched it while the man left to do something, but the bubbles rising around her made her panic, and she remembered a plane falling into the ocean. The sudden remembrance of a horrible memory forced her calm resolve to weaken and panic gripped her core. She began to thrash around her containment but there was a light tapping sound. Her eyes focused on the blurred vision of the man, his voice was muffled but he was telling her that everything was alright. She took a few breaths from the oxygen mask until she was able to calm herself.

The water began to drain, she looked around as the level became less, and her feet touched the bottom of the tube. It was a foreign feeling but familiar as well, her eyes watched as the water drained through the bottom, and the containment tube was lifted from the base. The mask was also taken off of her face and this allowed her to breathe more naturally without oxygen being forced into her lungs. A white coat was put around her shoulders, her eyes locked with the amber ones of the scientist, the same man who had that comforting voice.

"Everything's alright. I'll explain everything but for now we need to get some clothes on you," came his soothing voice. He helped her down from her ledge, her feet touched the cold floor, and an involuntary shiver went through her whole body. "It's just for a little bit." She nodded as he lead her to a more warm area, once the door was locked behind her, she realized that it was a living area. The man opened up a drawer and pulled out a pile of clothes for her, he handed it to her, and she took it tentatively while he turned around so that she could get dressed in peace. "Are you all done?"

"Ye..yes." He turned around, his amber eyes in shock at her appearance. She was wearing a dark green v-neck collared sleeveless shirt with black pants and black boots. However there was her left arm that was covered in mako wounds from the injection. "What's this from?" Her varicolored eyes stared curiously at the glowing mako. She even touched it tentatively to make sure that it wouldn't spread. This put a smile on Kenichi's face.

"Oh.." He coughed as he opened up another drawer and pulled out a roll of gauze. "I'll put this over it while I explain to you what happened." She only nodded as she sat down on his cot, he took a seat next to her, and he began to wrap it the length of her left arm starting at the upper bicep. "My name is Kenichi by the way."

"I'm...I don't know who I am..."

He smiled, "You're name is Resia Tomebar and you were a pilot for ShinRa Inc. You flew an aircraft called the _Gelinka_ Plane and you were its pilot when Ultima WEAPON shot it out of the sky. It plummeted into the bay by Gold Saucer, your crew perished but you survived." Resia only nodded as she watched him work his magic with the gauze, "You...ah hell. I'm not going to lie to you but there's no easy way to say this. You were unconscious when we found you. You were injured pretty badly but I managed to help you. The side effect of it was amnesia."

"What do you mean 'help'?"

"I...brought you back from the dead." He lifted his eyes to meet hers since he had finished bandaging the length of her arm. It started at the upper bicep and ended at her wrist, she flexed her arm to make sure that it wouldn't move, and looked back at him for a better explanation. "I know that humans shouldn't meddle in the affairs of the dead but I had no choice. There's an evil twin of you in the Northern Crater. My...former associates have already relocated her there and if you don't find and kill her then we're going to be in a heap of trouble. So we have to travel and soon."

Resia nodded, "I..kind of understand. Will you be coming with me?"

"Yes. I will come with you."

"When do we leave?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "You're not phased by this?"

"I trust you. Your voice is familiar, comforting. You don't seem like a bad person."

He smiled at her warmly, "That's good because I'm going to have to teach you to use weapons."

"We-weapons?!"

He nodded as he finished with her bandages, Kenichi got up, pulled a messenger bag from underneath his cot, and opened up some drawers. Kenichi began to pack some clothes, "Yes. You're going to need a way to protect yourself on our journey. I may not always be by your side if there's trouble so I want to make sure that you can protect yourself. Cosmo Canyon is known for its healing properties. That will be our first destination." While the scientist continued to pack some clothes, Resia only stared at the ground, everything he said running through her mind. Though the clicking noises caught her attention, he faced her with a Desert Eagle in his hand. As she watched him load, reload, and cock the gun, her memory began to fade and everything went black. The scientist visibly saw the change and asked, "Who are you?"

"A side-effect of your _experiment _Kenichi," came the cold voice.

"But are you Resia?"

"In a way. But not really, you can call me Seira. I'm a part of her that shouldn't exist, her dark side so to speak since that is what _you_ caused."

"Your name is an anagram of Resia..." The woman nodded her head while he held out the firearm to her, "You can use this weapon?" Seira took the gun from him and the bag, she pulled the bag across her shoulder, and immediately began looking over the gun.

"I want two of them and an ammunition belt. If I'm to protect us then I'm going to need a good amount. Although this isn't a permanent solution, I have a feeling that you implanted this." The man nodded, "To make up for your _mistake_ that is now being harbored somewhere on Gaea." He nodded once more, "Well we cannot fight this alone so we're going to need help. Going to Cosmo Canyon will help, the guardian there is said to have been part of AVALANCHE."

He was surprised at this side of her, "How do you know all of that?!"

Her duotone eyes were dark as she turned her attention onto him, "_You_ brought me back from the dead. The Lifestream has a lot of information to give to those who have passed on, including information about the living world." He was stunned into silence as she began to grab another Desert Eagle and the ammunition belt that she had spotted underneath his bed. "Why does a scientist like you have all these weapons? Protection? Or something more?"

"Let's just say that I'm a bit paranoid."

"I see. So tell me, whose cells did you use?"

"If I tell you will Resia remember?" Seira shook her head, "Well it was a combination of mako injection on your left arm and Lucrecia's cells."

"So..that bitch is housed within me..."

"Not quite." She tilted her head at him, "I may have used her cells but that was only to get your right leg back and it was the samples that were injected with JENOVA cells. So you're still human but..with some mako and it's not poisonous and not contagious. I made sure of that otherwise I wouldn't have been able to see this through."

Before she left the room, she looked over her shoulder and asked "Why?"

The smile on his face was warm, soft, and apologetic, "Because even though humans shouldn't meddle in the affairs of the dead it is far worse to artificially create something to destroy Gaea." It was a good enough reason for her and the pair packed a second bag for Kenichi that consisted of his medical supplies. "So how long do I have until Resia comes back and I need to explain to her what's going on?"

A smirk graced Seira's lips, "Not too long, I'd imagine. Remember when she sleeps I'm awake and when she's awake I'm asleep." He nodded in understanding as they grabbed their items and snuck out of the laboratory in Gongaga. Once out in the open, Kenichi picked up his pace with Seira right next to him.

"If you get tired let me know, your body is still new." She nodded only once to him as they headed out into the night away from Gongaga and towards Cosmo Canyon to find help. _I may have sinned but they have sinned far worse than I. I created the polar opposite of that creature in the Northern Crater, hopefully we can get there before it's too late. We're going to need all the help we can get to complete this quest alive._

-::::::-

Night had fallen so the pair took a small reprieve, when daybreak came, it brought a whole new set of problems. Kenichi had awoken first before Seira but when those eyes fluttered open, there seemed to be confusion. "Good morning Seira, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Who's Seira?"

He smacked himself in the head as he realized his mistake. "I'm sorry Resia. Seira is your...protector. She comes out when you're sleeping or if something traumatic happens or if something triggers your memory that you don't wish to face. I didn't know this was going to happen so if you're mad at me I understand."

When they were fully packed up once more, they began walking in silence. "I'm not mad at you." Kenichi looked over to her and there was a small smile on her face, "I'm glad that there's someone there to protect me other than you. That's means you don't have to do all the work for me." He couldn't help the grin on his face.

"Resia you're truly something else."

"No, I'm _somebody_ else." It took a few minutes before Kenichi realized that she had made a joke, he stared at her, and she was smiling at him. The two of them burst out laughing together as they trekked across the Western Continent. "I'm glad you like it." He nodded, "I see it this way, if you brought me back from the dead to defeat my evil twin, then it's likely to get even more strange. So I think humor is the best way to go. Don't you?"

"I completely agree with you Resia."

"So what's Seira like?" The scientist was glad that she was interested in her protector so he began to tell her of what he knew, which wasn't much. But it kept the time passing and eventually the two of them found themselves by a stream. "How pretty." Resia knelt down, wanting to get a better look at it but realized something. "This is the same color as the stuff on my arm. You called it Mako right?"

"Yes. This is a Mako river but I only knew of the one in Mideel. It's large but this one is rather small in comparison. Just..try not to touch it."

"But I've already got it in me so what's the difference?"

"Well...there really isn't any difference I guess...but just be careful." She nodded as her eyes held the swirling pastel colors. She was fascinated by the movement and how those colors matched her eyes, yet there was something in the bottom of that stream. Something that seemed to reach out to her. Resia took a furtive glance over her shoulder at Kenichi, he was preoccupied with something in the bag, and she quickly returned her gaze to the stream. She plunged her bandaged arm into the stream, watching to get at whatever was there. There was a slight stinging pain in her arm from the current but she finally wrapped her fingers around the item in question. "So Resia what do you-" He cut himself off as he saw her arm in the stream. He immediately ran to her side and helped her out of it. "What do you think you're doing?!"

It was then that he saw the slim katana like sword in her hand. The blade was gleaming like a piece of materia but it held the colors of the Mako river. "It's so pretty," she said. Kenichi was angry, she could tell so she replied, "I'm sorry but..it was calling to me. Telling me to retrieve it."

He sighed, "Alright. If it said that then I'll let it be. But let me see you're arm." She handed her left arm over to his care, he quickly added more bandages until her entire left arm was covered from shoulder to finger tips. "Here, it's a cereal bar. We should get going." She nodded, stood up, slipped the blade into her waist band but the scientist shook his head. "No, we need to hide the blade." He quickly reached into his bag, pulled out a small blanket, and wrapped the blade up with it and some twine. "No no one will know what it is, let's keep it that way okay? Only if you run out of bullets are you to use that sword okay?" She nodded with a childlike smile and he couldn't help but smile in return as they continued on their journey eating their cereal bars.

Once more the day turned to night, both of them had lost count of the days now, and they were both tired but Kenichi pushed on for Resia's sake. To be somewhere safe to recover was his priority, as of now his former associates could still find them and he didn't want to take that chance. Just as he was about to sit down to rest, there was a gunshot. Amber orbs turned to look at Resia who had shot a creature in the head. Her arms were shaking but they soon steadied and he already knew that Seira was present.

"We need to move more quickly. Get your gun out Kenichi," she stated. He nodded, pulled out his own revolver and they began to move in a fast walk. Shooting any creatures that came too close to them. "This is going to bring unwanted attention by your associates. They've been tailing us for some time."

"How do you know that?"

"When I sleep I drift in the Lifestream. Resia is just a vessel for me to reappear and protect her. She's precious."

"What else do you know Seira?"

"A lot more than I'm letting on. That's all I can say for now."

The pair were getting tired but it was time that they rested, there were no more creatures, and it was Seira that found a small band of trees to serve as a hideout. They sat down together to catch their breath, "How long until they catch us?"

"I'd say about two days if we keep our current pace. Cosmo Canyon is a day and a half away from us. If we can make it there before they catch us then we'll be safe. They won't dare to enter Cosmo Canyon, not if they value their lives. They're warm towards travelers not towards those in white coats so it's good that you changed out of yours."

He laughed, "Yeah, a good thing." They sat together, cleaned their weapons, reloaded, and began to eat some chocobo jerky that Kenichi had packed. "Here," he handed her a few pieces, she nodded her thanks to him. "How long will you be here this time?"

"I'll try to stay until we've reached Cosmo Canyon."

"Seira?" She looked at him with a piece of jerky in her mouth, "Are you really part of Resia or are you someone else altogether?" Kenichi only received a smirk from her and was told to eat his jerky. He looked away from her and towards the ground. _So if she isn't part of Resia then what does that make her? If she is part of her, who really is Resia? She can't just be some person on Gaea like everyone else. There's no way, there's something more going on here that I can't quite figure out yet._

They ate in silence for a few more minutes, filled up with water, and Seira stood on her feet. She removed one of her guns, "Let's go while we have a chance. I hear whispers in the night." He nodded, stood up, removed his own revolver, and they began their trek to Cosmo Canyon once more.

"What do they say?"

"I can't make out what's being said but nothing good. The intention is there, it's not pleasant. Those whispers belong to the Evil One and I'm not going to be part of her." He gave a questioning look, "She wants to merge with Resia in order to control one that should not be controlled. So I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Who is Resia really?"

"Resia's just a simple pilot that got mixed up into something terrible."

"That's not true, you can at least tell me who she really is."

Seira smirked, "Fine. Resia is the Augur of Emerald."

"What does that mean?"

"Confusing isn't it?" He nodded, "Well you asked and I told. That's all I can say so be glad to know it."

Just as he was going to ask more, he looked up, and noticed that they had reached the canyon entrance. The guard was standing there to make sure all was peaceful. "Let's hurry!" She needed no further coercion as she fell in step behind Kenichi. The pair quickly sprinted through the entrance and both skidded to a stop in front of the Eternal Flame. At this the people of the canyon paused to stare at them while a small child ran to get the guardian. Kenichi turned his gaze from the flame to Seira and he watched as her eyes closed and her body fell. He quickly caught her, placed the gun in her thigh holster, and looked around for some help. A few of the canyon residents came to his aid and guided him where he could lay her down to rest for the time being until the guardian could speak with them.


	4. Chapter 3: Red Canyon Stars

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor claim to own the rights to Final Fantasy VII, they belong strictly to their respective owners, Square-Enix. I own the rights to Resia Tomebar as she is of my own imagination as well as Kenichi. This is meant only as entertainment.

_**Gemini Syndrome**_

**Chapter 3 - **Red Canyon Stars

Eyes fluttered open, they revealed the smooth rustic canyon walls as opposed to the open starry field that she recalled. A voice was near her, "I'm glad you're okay Resia." It was Kenichi's voice and she sat up. It was a little painful and her head spun but she managed to control her nausea. Her eyes looked at him with a knit brow but he assured her that everything was fine. "It's alright. We made it to Cosmo Canyon." She gave a relieved sigh as he patted her bandage covered hand, "Everything will be alright now. We're waiting to see the Great Guardian." At this she tilted her head, "Never mind. I'll explain to him as well as to you when he gets here. In the meantime, here is some food."

She took it gingerly, looked inside the bowl to see broth with vegetables, and noodles. "What is it?" He motioned for her to eat it, she picked up the spoon that was in it, and lifted some of the soup to her mouth. The heat from the dish didn't seem to bother her as it slid into her mouth and once she swallowed it, she smiled. "I like it."

"I'm glad." Kenichi watched as she ate the food slowly and she seemed to regain her strength but it was her questioning look around that made his heart clench in guilt. "Yes Seira protected you again." Resia scrunched her brow together in thought, as if she was trying to remember the last thing she saw before blacking out. "Do you remember something?"

"I..remember a creature charging at me and I instinctively pulled out my gun and shot it. But the moment my finger squeezed the trigger, everything disappeared." She looked at Kenichi who had a guilty face but she smiled at him. Resia leaned forward and patted his shoulder, when he looked at her, she smiled. "It's alright. Don't worry about it Kenichi. No matter how much guilt you feel, I will forgive you. It's not your fault." He visibly sighed and returned her warm smile while she finished off her soup. Her eyes looked at Kenichi, his own gaze was locked on the ground while his hands were folded together, and Resia moved just enough so that she could tap his shoulder. When he finally met her gaze she smiled, "Come here Kenichi." He moved forward and with just enough strength, Resia pulled him into an embrace, and even though it was awkward; the scientist felt himself relax as he returned it. "I told you before, it's alright. I don't know what's going on and I don't remember much of anything but it's not your fault. You did what you had to do and you gave me another chance at life. That's nothing to scoff at, I'm in your debt, and so what if I have a protector that pops out every once in a while. No harm done."

For once Kenichi buried his face into the crook of her neck, he couldn't contain much of his emotions at that point, and let his tears flow. It was unmanly of him but it made him feel so much better. Resia rubbed his back gently to show that she truly did not mind the terrible things that been done to her because she was able to live again. Many minutes passed before the scientist was able to gain control of himself, once they relinquished one another, he wiped his tears dry, and smiled at her. "Thank you Resia." She only responded by giving him a warm smile and a pat on his shoulder.

"Do you need more time?"

Kenichi and Resia looked at the newcomer's voice. There was a yellow iris staring at them and Kenichi stood up to bow to the creature. "No, we're fine. My name is Kenichi and the young woman here is Resia Tomebar. Thank you for taking your time out to meet with us Great Guardian." When the guardian turned his gaze to Resia, she lifted her bandaged hand, and waved to him. This prompted him to tilt his head in curiosity while she stared at him with wonder.

"I see. My name is Nanaki the guardian of Cosmo Canyon. What is it that I can do for you?"

Amber eyes looked at the yellow orb of Nanaki as he replied, "Some former associates of mine have taken Hojo's cloning work and created something akin to JENOVA. They've hid it in the Northern Crater, she is the twin of Resia who was..."

"Brought back from the dead." At this Nanaki padded towards them and jumped up on the foot of the bed. He inclined his head for them to continue. "Kenichi told me that he brought me back from the dead in order to combat my evil twin. I was the pilot of the Gelinka Plane on the day that it crashed into the bay. Ultima WEAPON shot it out of the sky but I have amnesia."

"And another personality that comes forth when she's in danger. Her name is Seira."

"Hmm...an anagram of Resia's name. How intriguing, so what is it that you want from me?"

Kenichi sighed, "Seira has access to information from the Lifestream and she told me that you were once part of AVALANCHE. Your group thwarted Sephiroth and Kadaj so I only saw fit to seek you and your group out in order to eradicate this new threat."

Nanaki was silent for many minutes as he contemplated the information but it was Resia who spoke. "If you need some time, please take it. As urgent as this matter may seem, you should never rush your judgement. You do have a canyon to protect." Nanaki smiled at the woman with garnet hair and at her brunette haired companion. She smiled at him before slipping back underneath the covers to regain some more lost sleep. The guardian made a motion for the scientist to follow him out of the room, once they were clear of Resia's sleeping ears, only then did the guardian look up at him.

"What have you done to bring her back from the dead?"

A hand ran through his short nut brown hair while his eyes gazed into the flame, "Too much on my end. I had a lot of patience but only because the creature that my former associates were creating was not something that I wanted to see come to fruition. So I had to take measures into my own hands and Resia was chosen since they used her DNA to recreate JENOVA. Bringing her back to life was not an easy task, I had to inject her with mako in order to get a response from her but that was after using a mix of other DNA in order to get her right leg back."

"What did you use?"

His eyes looked into those of the guardian, "I had to use Lucrecia's DNA but so did my former associates. I don't want to be responsible for that creature destroying Gaea but I will be judged for my crime against meddling in the affairs of the dead. Seira is something that occurred during my experiment."

"Experiment?"

"Honestly I wasn't even sure that she would awaken from the Lifestream. It's not easy to bring a soul back from there so I had to use JENOVA cells as well but altered so much that they can barely be called JENOVA any more. That was only so I could recreate her leg."

Nanaki nodded, "I see, so I assume those bandages are to cover the mako wounds but you did what you did because you thought it was the right thing to do. I don't blame you, many mistakes are made from what we believe to be the right thing." Kenichi nodded but the two of the wandered off in order to plan more.

"I'm...a mistake?" she asked herself as she stood in the doorway of the room she had been occupying. Her brow knit in concern, her eyes averted to the ground, and she could feel tears at the corners of her eyes. "I guess I knew it was true but I never wanted to admit it. I was never meant to be here and Kenichi only brought me back from the dead in order to destroy my evil twin but...does that make me the mistake or her?" She shook her head, "No sense in dwelling in the past. What's done is done and cannot be undone." Resia stood there at the door for a few more moments before returning to the bed in order to get more sleep.

-::::::-

Days had passed and Resia was strong enough to continue on their journey, although Kenichi spent most of his time with Nanaki, she didn't mind. The ex-pilot was just happy to enjoy the surroundings of the canyon walls while the two formulated a plan. She was sitting at the counter of one food shop, she was eating the very soup that Kenichi had obtained for her the first day they arrived, and there was a small smile on her face. _I'm glad that there is good food here. I really like it here maybe I'll come back but there are other places to see as well. I wonder what Rocket Town is like or Edge City, or Nibelheim! Although I know that this journey is supposed to be dangerous and with a mission, I can't help but wonder if I'll be able to see everything on the surface of Gaea._ Her thoughts were on that subject as she ate her food.

Once it was finished, she paid, and left. Her feet brought her back to the Eternal Flame of Cosmo Canyon and she stared into the depths of swirling colors. "Just like a sunset." Her eyes softened at the similarity and she knew that she would never tell herself she was a mistake. "I'm not a mistake," she whispered.

"Who called you a mistake?" She looked around but didn't see anyone, "Down here!" Her bicolored gaze turned to stare at the ground by her feet, there was a small, bipedal cat with a crown, red cape, and squinty eyes. "I'm Cait Sith." Resia leaned down, picked him up, and stared at him. "What? You act like you've never seen a robot before."

"I'm Resia Tomebar and I haven't."

"Ah! Red's told me about you. You're not a mistake. No one ever is." Resia nodded and clutched the small cat to her chest as she stared at the flame. "Pretty right?"

"Yeah. It looks like a sunset." He nodded in agreement, "I'm not a mistake. I think I may have heard those words out of context. Thank you Cait Sith." He nodded once more as she began to walk around Cosmo Canyon with Cait Sith as her honorary tour guide. She laughed a few times at his antics and this made him grin. "You're funny Cait." The robot grinned once more before Resia put him on her shoulder, and he sat there swinging his legs. "Thank you. I feel better now."

"So tell me what's bothering you?" She nodded and explained to him the story that she knew so far. Of how she was brought back from the dead, her protector, the Evil Twin, and of her life as part of the Gelinka. "I see. You've have a rough life Resia and you're still going to have a rough life." She nodded, "And it doesn't seem to bother you which is good. So anything else on your mind?"

"Not really. I just wish that Kenichi could get this over with so we can be on our way. I want to know about Rocket Town, Nibelheim, Edge City, Costa del Sol, and all the other places on my map." Cait Sith smiled as she returned to the Eternal Flame. Resia sat down, produced her map, and watched as Cait Sith pointed to a town and explained to her about it. The first one was Rocket Town.

"There's another member of our group there, his name is Cid Highwind, and he's a pilot. He's always building stuff and loves his airship more than anything on the Planet!" Resia laughed at it but he explained about the rocket and how the town got its name as well Cid's demeanor which only made the ex-pilot laugh even more. "You've got a pretty laugh Resia. You should do it more often!" She smiled as he continued to Costa del Sol, it was a vacation city on the waters, and lots of sun and beaches. "Yuffie goes there often." When it was clear that she didn't know about Yuffie, he grinned, "Yuffie is actually the princess of Wutai! They're a group of ninjas." From that point he showed her the island of Wutai.

"You know so much stuff Cait."

"I know. My controller is Reeve Tuesti. I'm controlled by telekinesis."

"Oh! That's really cool!"

He nodded, "But onward!" She chuckled and watched as he spoke about Edge City, _Seventh Heaven_, Corel, and his other team members; Cloud, Tifa, and Barret. "Now Barrett's daughter is Marlene who stays with Tifa and Tifa's adopted son is Denzel." She nodded once more but her eyes caught Nibelheim. When she had asked him what happened there, he sighed. "Nothing good but I'll tell you the story." With that he delved into the depressing story of Nibelheim, Aerith Gainsborough, Zack, Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth, and the burning hatred that caused it all. At the end, there were a few tears on her face that she quickly wiped away with her bandaged left arm. "It's okay. It's not a good story but something that you had to know."

"Why don't they rebuild the town?"

"What do you mean?"

"Even though the history behind the town is horrible, that doesn't mean that you can leave it abandoned and forgotten. The people that perished there should be remembered with some sort of monument but the true memory would be to rebuild the town with a monument dedicated to those whose lives were lost to show that they're not forgotten. As it stands right now, that town is abandoned and no one wants to remember it."

"It's painful and everything around the town burned so there's nothing edible."

Resia's dual colored eyes hardened but not out of anger, out of determination. "As painful as it may be, that's no excuse to leave the town abandoned like that. Besides it's been a long time and the trees and bushes have all grown back. Nature is taken care of by Gaea, I'm sure of it." Cait Sith smiled at her, "When all this is done with, I'm going to Nibelheim to rebuild it."

"Why?"

"So that the souls there can finally rest in peace knowing that someone on Gaea will always remember the sacrifice that was made there."

Cait Sith grinned, "I'll go with you!" Resia smiled and nodded as she packed up the map and picked up the robotic cat once more. It was definitely something to look forward to and even though she didn't know how to build anything, it couldn't be too hard to find some help and Cait Sith had volunteered. Immediately her thoughts were already on making a monument carved into the mountainside, a shrine of sorts, to honor those who had fallen.

-::::::-

More than a week had passed since their stop at Cosmo Canyon but Nanaki had finally agreed to go with them. Their quest was only beginning as he made the necessary preparations for the canyon to be guarded. Cait Sith had stayed by Resia's side the entire time and still continued to sit on her shoulder, Kenichi had apologized to her about what was going on but she simply forgave him as she had always done, which still puzzled the scientist. As the ex-pilot stood at the entrance of the canyon, awaiting the arrival of her other companions, she felt trepidation in her body. It revealed itself by her hands shaking but Cait Sith patted the top of her head.

"Thank you. I just felt some fear for a minute there."

"It's alright to feel fear Resia. It's completely natural." She nodded in response as Nanaki arrived and soon after Kenichi. "Well looks like we'll be heading to Gold Saucer first." Resia nodded and watched as he left her shoulder to sit on the back of Nanaki, "It's just so that I don't fall off in case something happens. I have a better grip on Red."

Resia smiled, "I know." With that the group exited the canyon and into the field once more, this time they had a destination to reach, and since their pursuers had likely forgotten about them, then it would make the journey much more easy. And yet Resia still couldn't help the feeling that someone was watching her and it didn't belong to any one of the group. Her varicolored eyes looked around at the empty field, "It's so vast."

"More vast than you could ever imagine," replied Nanaki. She nodded as he watched her, "Is there something the matter Resia?"

She shook her head, "I just feel like someone is watching us, that's all." At this he twitched his ears until he heard the sound that Resia felt. "There is someone following us." Instinctively, her hands grabbed the two firearms, and one they were in her hands; she turned around to gaze at the horizon. Kenichi took note that Seira had not appeared and the look that the guardian had shot at him made him shake his head. Her eyes scanned the horizon until she spotted the shadow in the sky. "What is that?"

Everyone looked up and watched as the helicopter came into view. Nanaki growled, "It's a ShinRa helicopter." They watched as it landed and a man with flaming red hair jumped out followed by a bald man. They ran up towards Resia but soon stopped as she held up her weapons. "What do you want Reno, Rude?"

Reno could barely believe his eyes as he stared into the face of Resia. "Oh my Planet!" He ran up to her but paused when he saw the barrel of the gun aimed at him. "Resia! You don't remember us?" She stared hard at the newcomers and Reno looked at Nanaki. "She works for ShinRa and the boss wants to see her. That's all."

A growl escaped Nanki but it was Resia who replied, "I don't know who you are or your boss. If you don't mind, please tell him that I have no desire to see him as there are more pressing matters." Reno looked at Rude but his hairless companion only nodded and their attention returned to Resia. "No matter what you say, I won't remember. So if you don't mind, I would like to get on my way in order to eradicate my Evil Twin from the face of Gaea." She reholstered her weapons and she was about to turn around but looked at them. "Whoever your boss is, you can tell him that I may not remember who he is but send him my greeting." The group turned around and left the two turks standing there speechless.

"Perhaps we should inform President Shinra of this development," stated Rude. His usually loud mouthed partner nodded as they returned to their helicopter. Once inside, he looked over at Reno who was still silent. "It was bound to happen." Aqua eyes looked at the dark shades of Rude, "Amnesia is a common side effect of such a horrific accident. It doesn't surprise me but at least we know she's alive." Reno smiled and nodded as their helicopter was directed back towards Edge City.


	5. Chapter 4: Feverus Suffering

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor claim to own the rights to Final Fantasy VII, they belong strictly to their respective owners, Square-Enix. I own the rights to Resia Tomebar as she is of my own imagination as well as Kenichi. This is meant only as entertainment.

_**Gemini Syndrome**_

**Chapter 4 - **Feverus Suffering

Heat waves emanated from the surface of Gaea, Resia shielded her eyes with a hand before catching up to the others, and it was the red canine that looked up at her. "Are you not feeling well Resia?" The robot on the back of the creature also looked up at the sweating human, she gave them a weak smile, and trudged on. "She may be falling ill but we shall see. Resia is a lot tougher than I had originally thought especially with what has happened to her." Cait Sith nodded in silence as Nanaki bounded forward to catch up to them, his one yellow iris looking around at the open desert that they had entered. He knew this area too well, something he hoped to never encounter again was lurking around in the sand. The robot also took to looking at their surroundings if Nanaki had missed something that robotic cat would be able to spot.

"Resia, perhaps we should rest," stated Kenichi. His eyes were concerned for her, she had pushed herself a lot recently, and he didn't need her exhausting herself. When amber orbs stared at her face, he stated sternly, "We need to rest. Your going to exhaust yourself before we get to Gold Saucer." She only nodded while he searched the horizon for something to use as shade, when he found none, he ran a hand through his brown hair. "Now what? We don't have any shade to rest in and the desert is only going to get more hot."

"I agree with Kenichi, we need to find some shelter. You two don't happen to have any materia on hand that would be of use would you?" questioned the guardian of the canyon. Resia gave a slight shake of her head and the ex-scientist simply grumbled which made Nanaki turn to the cat on his back. "You don't happen to have something for her do you Cait?"

"Hmm..." he thought about it and shook his head, "Nope. I got nothing Red. Not that you should have asked since I'm not carrying anything." The guardian sighed but Cait Sith continued, "Resia, you have blankets in your bag right?" She nodded, "Find the thinnest one and wrap that around your head and shoulders." When she rummaged around, she produced a thin blanket, Resia stared at it but her hands seemed to know the motions. Cait Sith watched as her hands folded, maneuvered, and finally wrapped the blanket around her so that her upper torso and her arms from the elbows up were now protected from the sun.

"Good idea Cait Sith," replied Kenichi with a smile. He had done something similar with a coat that he had, "What about you Nanaki?" The four-legged creature simply shrugged, the heat did not seem to bother the canine. "Then let's continue, this place gives me an ominous feeling."

Nanaki started walking followed by the two humans, "Ruby WEAPON lies in wait somewhere in the desert. I don't remember the exact location as it moves around a lot but I'm sure we're not close to it yet. If we cannot see Gold Saucer then we still have a way to go before thinking about the WEAPON." The scientist nodded while keeping close to Resia, this made Nanaki smile and he looked over his shoulder at the robot. "I hope you are telling Reeve of this because I'm sure he will be interested to know what is going on here." The robot nodded and listened to Nanaki as he stated quietly, "Kenichi truly cares for her but not in a lover's way, more like a daughter."

"Well he did say that he brought her back to life so, in essence, he is her father on some level so of course he's going to feel protective of her. I would say that he's just protecting his investment that he created but he's not like other scientists I've met." Nanaki nodded in agreement with the robotic cat as they all continued towards the general direction of Gold Saucer.

Night fell on the traveling troupe, Resia had pulled off her hood, it was nice to feel the cool desert breeze, and she said, "It's going to get cold right?" When her bicolor gaze turned to her companions, they all nodded, and she gave them a soft smile which reached her glowing eyes. "Well at least I have some blankets." Nanaki smiled at her while Kenichi nodded and Cait Sith simply stared at her eyes, not only did they glow like mako but they were two separate colors. Resia turned around and continued on but faltered in her steps, "Maybe we should rest..."

"Yes we should rest for tonight," stated Nanaki. Kenichi had agreed so he began to unpack the blankets in his bag but looked around for something to make some sort of a tent. When he procured sticks and some metallic poles buried in the sand and laid them out. But it was Resia who had seen what to do with them, she began to put them together, she produced some twine from her bag, set them up in the sand properly before laying down a thin blanket on the ground, then tossing a thicker one over the makeshift tent bars she had created. "How did you know that?" Resia only shrugged but it was Kenichi that was smiling at her, the four of them entered the makeshift home, and the scientist closed of the entrance so that only a small slit was visible for the sun light to penetrate.

Kenichi sighed, stretched out and watched as Resia did the same with Nanaki between them but the garnet haired woman had taken to cuddling with the robotic cat. A smirk reached his face as he said, "Resia you were the core technician of the Gelinka Plane so it's not a mystery that you can think of this. You're very intelligent and even if you don't have your memories, your body remembers."

"I know. Thank you Kenichi, Nanaki, Cait Sith. I feel safe with everyone here," came her quiet voice. It was clear that she was tired as her even breathing was heard.

Cait Sith stated, "Everyone get some sleep, I'll keep watch since I don't need any sleep. I'll make sure that you guys are safe."

"Thank you Cait," replied the scientist and Nanaki's gratitude soon followed. Once the robot heard all of their even breathing, he sat up, but stayed close to Resia, he looked down at her, placed a hand on her forehead, and sighed. There was heat emanating from her and he knew that she was going to exhaust herself the next few days but perhaps they would be able to make it to Gold Saucer without any incidents; monster or otherwise.

-:::::-

Resia was the first one up, Cait Sith looked at her, she smiled at him, rubbed him between the ears with her bandaged arm, and sat up. She looked outside, noticed the heat and shook her head. Resia whispered, "Perhaps we should rest while the sun is up and travel at night. It may be dangerous as far as enemies go but at least the sun won't be up. It's easier to stay warm than cool."

"You're very right Resia. As soon as the other two get up, we'll tell them." She nodded while her eyes followed the little robot to her bag. He dug around until he produced some jerky and returned to her side with a water can. "Here eat and drink. You'll need your strength and it's best that you rest all of today anyway. You were a little warm last night."

"Thank you Cait." Resia took the food and the water but placed a kiss on the top of his head before eating the breakfast that was given to her. Cait Sith smiled at her while turning around to wait for the others to wake up. Once Nanaki and Kenichi had awoken, only then did he tell them about Resia's idea, the two agreed, and they sat in the tent for the time being. Resia could still see the heat waves out there and she had no wish to enter that desolate place again so soon. Instead she laid back down and closed her eyes once more while Nanaki watched her.

"What else is there about her twin in the Northern Crater?" asked the guardian.

The scientist shook his head, "I'm afraid that I don't know much about it. Only that they used Lucrecia's cells and DNA as well as Resia's to create it. But to merge with her, I haven't a clue. Seira told me once that Resia is the Augur of Emerald but I'm not entirely sure what that even means. I'm still trying to figure out if Seira really is a byproduct of my experiment to bring to her back to life slowly or if she is an entity entirely separate. Sent to Resia as a personal body guard until whatever is planned for her comes to pass."

"For a scientist you accept things like this so readily. Why?"

He shrugged, "I guess it comes from my time of studying Resia. She truly fascinates me at every turn. Whenever something happens to her that I'm responsible for, she simply forgives me. Any one else would have incapacitated me and run off but she stays by me. She follows me and is readily following me to end the nightmare in the crater. She doesn't remember anything about herself, only what I have been able to tell her, and yet she still perserveres. I don't know if this is from her past self or just that she doesn't have any where else to go." Kenichi sighed and looked at Resia, a soft smile broke out onto his visage. "I've never met any one else who can forgive so easily. I've caused her mako poisoning, recreated a leg from Lucrecia's cells, removed the JENOVA so that she wouldn't have any contact with that thing, given her amnesia, and pulled her from the lifestream. There can't possibly be anything else I can cause her but there probably will be and she takes it all in stride and forgives every time."

"She is a special person and you a compassionate one. She's lucky that you were on the team that found her and brought her back to life."

"No, it's more that I'm lucky I was able to meet such an amazing person. Despite all the odds against her, she still smiles and says, 'let's go' with such enthusiasm."

"Yes, there was only one other time I have ever met someone so optimistic."

"It's a good word to describe her."

Silence fell onto the tent while the wind whipped up outside, this time they were quiet so that Resia could get her rest, soon Kenichi had decided to do the same. Nanaki simply laid there with his eye half closed while Cait Sith took watch once more. For once the guardian was glad that the robotic cat was around, even if he was annoying, he was useful.

Once night fell again, they were on the move, Nanaki could see that Resia felt better but Cait Sith kept a close eye on her. He knew that she was not feeling well at all just by her gait, it was uneven, and she often looked over to Kenichi to make sure he was nearby.

"Resia are you alright?" asked Cait Sith.

She looked over her shoulder, "I feel a little light headed so I think I may have a small fever."

"Can you go on?"

"Yes. I can make it to the city before passing out completely." She grinned at the robot while returning her gaze to the forefront. Kenichi had heard the exchange, he instinctively moved closer to her, and Nanaki moved up to her other side, but the three of them stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a sink hole form many feet in front of them. "What's that?"

Nanaki yelled, "RUN AWAY!" Immediately Kenichi followed but Resia was still slow, so she had turned the moment that Ruby popped its head out of the sink hole in the desert. The woman stumbled, caught herself, and eventually fell in the sand. Nanaki slid in the sand, he turned around and gasped. "RESIA!" Kenichi was about to run in her direction but the guardian grabbed the end of his coat while Cait Sith shook his head. The scientist stared in horror at Resia who had finally gotten up, she stood on her wobbly feet, and looked up at Ruby WEAPON.

The machine roared at her, she hollered back at it, the machine stared down at the small human, and leaned down so that it could get a better look at her. Something gleaming green caught the machine's eye, it saw the sword that was crafted of lifestream, and the WEAPON simply stared at it. Many minutes passed as it stared at the blade of the exposed sword, Resia moved to cover it up, and the thing looked at her. They locked eyes for another few minutes and Ruby WEAPON dug its way back into the sand, hidden away once more. Once Kenichi was released, he ran to Resia's side, she leaned against him, and wore a smile.

Her voice was only a whisper but he heard her clearly, "It's a good thing that we got that sword." Kenichi only nodded with a half smirk on his face as Nanaki caught up with them. She patted the head of the guardian and the cat while they hobbled their way towards Gold Saucer; which was now in sight.

-::::::-

Before they could reach Gold Saucer, the sun was ascending the sky, but this time they were able to find a small oasis full of trees, and a lake. Resia immediately began to take off her clothes, Kenichi blushed, turned around, and let her enter the lake. He shook his head while Nanaki and Cait Sith laughed, he only chuckled with them. Once she was submerged in it, he turned around, and smiled. "Is it nice?"

She shivered, "It's a little cold."

He frowned and muttered, "She's catching a cold from all this traveling."

"Yep," stated the robot.

"You knew?"

"I knew back in the tent. She was a little feverish then and now it may get worse but this water should help her." Kenichi nodded while he asked, "What was that about with Ruby?"

"It's her sword. On the way to Cosmo Canyon we came across a small lifestream river, which was odd, and Resia said that there was something calling her. When she reached in, she pulled that sword out. The blade is crystallized lifestream, I covered it up so no one would know about it. When she fell, it must have revealed part of that blade to Ruby but it was a good thing."

"I'll keep it a secret but I really do wonder why Ruby WEAPON left her alone after seeing that blade. It must have something to do with her being the Augur of Emerald." Kenichi nodded and only watched as Nanaki had joined her in the lake, she was swimming with him, and smiling. Cait Sith added with a grin, "At least she's smiling again. She's really pretty when she laughs and smiles." The ex-scientist nodded in agreement as they began to refill their water cans and drink as much as they wanted for now.

Resia had exhausted herself, so she laid under a palm tree, snuggled with Cait Sith, and was sleeping soundly. Nanaki shook his wet fur, sat under another palm tree with Kenichi, who also had taken a bath in the lake. His hair was flat against his scalp while he watched Resia sleep, "She really is getting worse." The guardian nodded and the scientist sighed, "Can't be helped. A lot has been going on recently but at least we're almost to Gold Saucer and that city never sleeps so it's a good thing."

The guardian nodded once more and asked, "How do you view your relationship with Resia, Kenichi?"

"Um..well.." he wasn't sure how to answer so he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's hard to explain. I mean...she's a strong woman but I wouldn't say that I have romantic feelings for her. If anything she's more like a little sister to me."

"Not a child?"

"No. A sister, a very close little sister that I want to protect. The same way that she snuggles with Cait Sith because he's a doll to her, it's a similar feeling. To protect what's important to you and she's important to me."

"You want to protect her because she feels like a sister to you and not because she can destroy her twin?"

"That's right. Even if she didn't have the ability to destroy her twin, I would still want to protect her. A lot of horrible things happened to her but I still want to protect her because, as I said, she feels like a sister to me."

"That's good to hear." Kenichi nodded as they watched Resia sleep contentedly with the robotic cat. "Maybe I should ask Reeve if she can have Cait Sith." The scientist looked at him, "Well..maybe he can make her one of her own or Cait Sith can stay with her. She seems to have taken a liking to him."

"Yeah she did. She's taken a liking to you too."

"I know," he replied with a smile.

Once night fell again, they moved from the oasis, and into the open desert once more but this time they were able to see the city. Resia had only made it a few miles before collapsing in the sand. Kenichi immediately picked her up, her body was hot, and he looked at Nanaki and Cait Sith. They wore the same concerned expression. "We need to hurry as fast as possible. Resia's got a fever!" They nodded and began to pick up their pace, Nanaki was actually surprised at how strong Kenichi was, being a scientist he had assumed that they were all weak but this man was different. This human male truly cared for Resia and would do anything for her.

_It's good that she has someone to protect her but perhaps she may need someone with more...talents to protect her in the future. It would be terrible if Kenichi passed on protecting her, she would be devastated so I have to make sure that does not happen,_ thought Nanaki. His yellow iris looked at Cait Sith on his back, who had appeared to have similar thoughts, and they nodded to one another. _He may not like it but upon hearing her predicament perhaps he would offer some sort of protection, even if it's not an open offer._


	6. Chapter 5: Delirious Defender

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor claim to own the rights to Final Fantasy VII, they belong strictly to their respective owners, Square-Enix. I own the rights to Resia Tomebar as she is of my imagination as well as Kenichi. This is meant only as entertainment.

_**Gemini Syndrome**_

**Chapter 5 - **Delirious Defender

It didn't take them long to reach the gates of Gold Saucer, but once inside, the noise assaulted them, and Kenichi was quick to look around for a clinic. He spotted a sign, his feet carried him to it, and he could feel Resia's warm body against his arms. Nanaki yelped as Cait Sith directed him towards the path that would lead them to the clinic. It was grueling getting there but they finally reached it, once inside, Resia was taken to a bed, and the others were sitting around it. Kenichi checked her forehead every time he removed the rag to re-soak it to see if there was a change, he wrung out the towel that was provided for them, the cool water was placed against her burning forehead, and he could visibly see that she relaxed from it. At one point they were told to leave the room but the glares that the trio gave the nurse were enough to leave them be.

Hours passed by until they finally heard the stirrings from Resia, her dual colored eyes fluttered open, and she looked wearily around the room. A collective sigh escaped them, she sat up even though she was told not to, she shook her head, and looked at her friends. Lips pulled into a small smile, "I'm feeling better. I'm sorry to have worried everyone."

"It's alright, it's not your fault," replied the scientist as he patted her shoulder. Resia nodded while Cait Sith and Nanaki smiled at her. "How are you really feeling though?"

She thought for a moment and sighed, "I don't think I'll be around longer."

They knit their brows together but it was then that Kenichi nodded which confused the robot and the guardian. But it was clear that her posture changed ever so slightly as Seira appeared for the first time in front of the other two. "So it seems she is ill. This does not bode well. It will impede the journey a great deal."

"Who are you?" asked Nanaki.

Those by-colored eyes locked with his yellow iris, "Seira. Resia's protector. She is weak and therefore I am weak. Don't be surprised if you see more of me around." They simply nodded in understanding as she laid back down, the rag was placed back on her head, and she mumbled, "Make sure she stays in bed and get her some of those noodles she likes."

Once Seira dozed off to sleep, Kenichi laughed which made Cait Sith and Nanaki look at him, he sighed happily. "That's good. Seira's got her humor so there's nothing to worry about. Resia likes ramen and vegetables. I'll go get some, you two keep an eye on her?"

"We will until you return," replied the robot. He nodded, left the room, and Cait Sith immediately jumped on the bed to lay next to Resia. Unconsciously the woman snuggled him to her chest and he moved so tha the could face Nanaki. "Red?" The canine looked at him, "We may have a problem with Seira appearing around sporadically. Do you think he'll even remotely consider it?"

"I'm not sure but we can try." The robot simply stared at him while he continued, "We don't want to out right tell him that we need him to protect her but perhaps we can place a small seed into his mind. A way for him to make up his own mind."

"Red, you're devious."

Nanaki grinned, "Only because I was around AVALANCHE for so long." The pair laughed heartily as a content smile played Resia's face while she slept soundly in the clinic.

The scientist returned with a bowl of Resia's favorite food, he had heard their laughter, and questioned them. Once they told him of their plan, he smirked while he placed the dish on the table next to the bed. "We can only hope. If your friend truly does have more talents than any one else on Gaea then I do hope that he'll help out. The more protection for Resia the better off I'll feel too. In all honesty I'm not sure how well she can even use that sword."

"How did you find her?" came the guardian's question.

"Well...it's a long story but I was hired as an assistant because I needed the money at the time. I didn't know that they were trying to recreate JENOVA but we were on a submarine and when the report came in that the Gelinka Plane had gone down, we immediately intercepted the crash. I remember that we saw her on the sonar, she had just been brought to the surface by something large, I'm not sure what but it was big on the radar. The group intercepted her just as she gave up swimming to land, when that happened, she was taken immediately into the submarine. I was there when she asked for death..." he trailed and shook his head to free himself of the emotion. When he was able to continue, he did so, "...they took samples of her and I knew then that I had to do something. I would help Resia any way I can just to give her another chance at life because I wanted to know more about her. I guess it was selfish of me."

It was silent for a while but then came the familiar female voice, "It wasn't selfish. I have forgiven you for it, why can you not forgive yourself?" He looked to Resia who had woken up, she wore a warm smile on her face even though her skin was paler than usual. Kenichi was going to say something but Resia continued, "You're my friend. I don't care what happened that made you bring me back, I'm glad that you did. Most people die and that's it for them. You gave me a second chance, I'm thankful for that." He smiled at her as she sat up and looked at the food, "Oh, my favorite food!" The scientist laughed with Cait Sith and Nanaki. Kenichi moved so that he could help her, she ate the cold food without complaint, just happy to eat something she loved.

-::::::-

Days passed and Resia was able to get up and move around on her own but it didn't stop her from switching constantly between Seira and herself, it worried Kenichi a great deal as he wasn't sure if it would take its toll on her body. Seira never gave any information to them when they asked her questions, she simply stayed quiet and sometimes minutes later Resia would return, happy to be looking around at everything. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering if something horrible was going to befall her. Resia soon caught sight of the chocobos, she squealed in joy, Cait Sith smirked while Nanaki chuckled, and Kenichi smiled. She ran up to one of the birds, she tentatively put out her hand, the giant orange beak sniffed it, and began to nuzzle her hand. Resia was awed by this and began to pet the bird's golden feathers, she was childish in her movements; slow, gentle, and light. Kenichi saw the slightest shift to Seira, he smiled as she also enjoyed the birds, and this made his mind wander to the entity called Seira. It was simply an anagram of Resia so could it really be so simple that he created her?

_I don't think so. It's not that simple and she used to refer to them as us but once she trusted me more, she began to refer to Resia as someone separate. So now I believe that Seira is the Lifestream's way of protecting Resia until it's time for the final showdown but if that's true then what is Seira? Just a simple piece of the sentient Lifestream? The answer is no, Seira is not just some sentient piece of the Lifestream, Seira is something more. I think Seira may be part of something else, a way to communicate with Resia, and to keep an eye on her. I've noticed that Seira doesn't speak or touch that sword, as a matter of fact her hands are as far away from that sword as possible so that can only mean Seira is connected to the sword in some way._ Kenichi's analysis was in depth but he was certain that's what it was; it was the only logical explanation that he could come up with since Seira knew a great many things so that lead him to believe that Seira is connected to the Lifestream but not the same way as a dead person's soul. He shook his head to clear the thoughts just as he saw Seira switch back to Resia, _This journey just got a little more difficult and she's still a little delirious, perhaps that's why the birds are being so gentle to her._

Resia leaned her head against the bird's neck, she could hear its heartbeat, and she sighed. The amnesic gave a kiss on the bird's beak before breaking herself away from the golden creature. She met up with the others and asked them, "What are we doing here? This place is very noisy." It was clear that all the noise did bother her but she did her best.

"We're just passing through Resia, we'll be on our way again soon. For now just stay close so we can get some supplies and continue on." She nodded and did as she was asked by the scientist, she stayed close to him so as not to be near strangers. She wasn't afraid of them, she just didn't trust them and Nanaki picked up on this so he was the buffer between her and a lot of strangers. Her brow was furrowed because all of the noise was aggravating her, she felt herself slip away. Kenichi glanced at her and sighed, "How long will this be going on for Seira?"

"I'm not sure but she's still delirious and all this noise is really over stimulating to her and to me."

"We'll be out of here soon enough," replied the canine. She merely nodded while they entered the market to buy food. It was less noisy now that they were in some place that didn't have a place for gambling away all of your gil. She sighed while heading over to the cold section, just to get something to cool her forehead off. Resia picked up a can, she placed it gently against her head, it was extremely cool, and refreshing although she hadn't realized that Nanaki had followed her. "Are you feeling better?"

"Somewhat. I can barely hold on just as she cannot. Because of that we're switching far too often. I'm not sure how this is going to affect her ability to travel." The can was replaced into the cold area, her dual colored eyes looked down at the canine, "The Northern Crater is a dangerous place, don't let her lose this sword before you get there."

He nodded, "I noticed you don't touch it. Why?"

She smirked, "I cannot say perhaps another time."

"What's an Augur?"

"A prophet of sorts. Why are you so interested in her?"

Nanaki's single yellow iris glowed, "I'm curious about her as her scent is exotic and familiar all at once. Perhaps there is still some secret that she harbors that you know about and are unwilling or forbidden to speak of." She smirked once more, "I thought so. So if she is the Augur of Emerald would that happen to do with something that sits in Junon Bay?" There was silence from Seira and Nananki nodded, "I thought so."

"You're quite intelligent for a canine." This time the guardian smirked in response while Resia returned, she looked around but smiled at the familiar face of Nanaki. She looked around the store with the canine not far on her heels. Nothing in particular jumped out at her while Kenichi shopped for easy food on the go which consisted of jerky and cereal bars. Resia paused by a cooler, she put a hand over her heart, and leaned against it in order to catch her breath.

"Are you alright?"

Resia nodded with a weak smile, "Yes, all this running around is making me a little dizzy. It's really crowded out there too." He nodded and moved closer to her for comfort, she reached down to pet his head, and behind his ears. As she stood back up, Cait Sith had jumped onto her shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her neck for comfort, she smiled at him. "I'll be okay."

"I'll stay here with you until you feel better," replied the robot. This time, Resia's smile reached her eyes which made them twinkle. Cait Sith smiled in return while they finished their shopping, once out of the small market, Kenichi tossed Resia a bottle. She looked at it, "Oh! That's a dragon fruit juice, it's really good for you. Drink it." She opened the bottle and took small sips so that she wouldn't harm her tender throat. "Better?" The amnesic nodded as she sipped the strange yet tangy liquid.

-::::::-

Once out in the desert again, Resia kept the extra blanket wrapped around her head and draped over her exposed arm, the other was safe since it was wrapped in bandages. Cait Sith was still on her shoulder, she even wrapped him up as well for sake keeping, and it seemed that she was doing better than before. Kenichi was also wrapped up as well as Nanaki but only so that he could see through the bright desert. Resia paused to let the others catch up, "Where are going from here?"

"Nibelheim is our best bet. It's a ghost town but we'll be able to rest up properly there before heading out to Corel to meet Barrett," replied the guardian. Resia nodded and remembered what Cait Sith had said about Nibelheim, about the horrors that occurred there, but she wasn't about to let that get to her. She wanted to see the place that she promised to clean up and make it habitable once more. Nanaki turned to Kenichi, "I hope you bought a lot of supplies because I'm sure you know about Nibelheim."

"I know about it. I was hoping we wouldn't have to stop there but we'll make do with what we have." The guardian nodded and Kenichi sighed quietly, "Maybe we should have bought a bird." The canine laughed and halted in his tracks, "What is it?"

"I feel oddly stupid but I have a friend who has an airship who could pick us up out here."

Kenichi laughed, "Well give him a call and see what he says." Nananki nodded and called to Cait Sith who jumped off Resia's shoulder to help the canine out with the PHS system. Resia met up with them and watched as Cait Sith dialed their friend's number. No one picked up so the robot decided to leave a message that would get his attention.

"Hey Cid, I know you're in love with your airship and all but we would really appreciate it if you could come and pick us up. We're out in the desert, Red and I with some friends and we really need a lift. Call me back!" He closed it and handed the phone to Resia who put it in her bag for safe keeping, she looked at him and he only shrugged. "We'll see if he even calls back. I figure if I said something like that he'll be angry enough to call back."

"He's an angry person?"

"No, he just spends so much time working on his airship that he forgets about his friends. However if he's busy then he may not call back for a while so we should still press onward." The others agreed and they continued on their journey through the desert towards the desolate town of Nibelheim.

Days passed, Resia checked the phone but there was no record of any one having called back, she only shrugged and the robot commented on how he's probably very busy. She nodded as they progressed through the desert once again, it wasn't long before it faded out into grassland, and she was more than happy to be in the tall grass. A few more hours was walking brought them to a forest, she removed her make shift hood, and relaxed in the shadows of the forest but that was short lived as Seira emerged.

"We'll go that way, there's a river there." They simply followed her lead, sure enough there was a river, she knelt down, scooped up the water in one hand, and took a sip of it. The liquid was cool and fresh, she took a few more sips, allowing it to cool down her insides.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kenichi as he knelt beside her, she shrugged in response while drinking more of the cooling water. "I'm glad that you're better. We're going to stop in Nibelheim for a while to rest up properly before heading out to North Corel, so far we're good as far as monsters go. How are my ex-associates?"

She paused and closed her eyes, "They're not close but they are still searching. Nanaki and Cait Sith have already had experience with the creatures they send out. They're called Shadow Creepers and I can feel them near Rocket Town, that would be the reason why he hasn't called back. Defending that town will need help but those things haven't reached it yet."

"What about North Corel?"

"Safe for the moment. They haven't decided to look there yet."

"Nibelheim?"

"Avoided completely. Too many ghosts for them. Even they're afraid of the supernatural."

"I see. Should we be afraid of them?"

Seira looked at Kenichi, "Just follow Resia's lead and you'll be okay." He nodded as she turned back to the river, he could visibly see the change this time. Resia's posture was more relaxed than Seira's and her hair a little more flat whereas the ends of the hair curled when Seira was present.

_Fascinating transformation. It seems that Seira's stay in Resia's body has had some side effects but nothing too drastic. Not yet anyway._ Kenichi refilled their canteens and looked at Resia as she splashed some water on her face, down her neck, and all over her head. Her hair was dripping with water but she looked more refreshed. "How do you feel Resia?"

Her energetic eyes looked at him and she smiled, "Much better. I think I'll feel a lot better once I can sleep in a bed for a day or two." The scientist nodded while he also splashed water onto his brunette hair and tanned face. Amber eyes watched as Resia put a hand on a nearby tree, she placed her ear against it, as if to listen to it, her eyes closed, and she smiled. "Did it tell you something?" She gave him a secretive smile while she waited for the others to join them. Once their group was refreshed and refilled with water, they continued on their way through the forest. Resia noticed that the forest became more sparse as they grew closer to Nibelheim, the tree trunks were more blackened than before, and she gave a sad sigh. She made sure to touch every trunk in remembrance and yet nothing could have prepared her for what she saw once they reached the edge of the town.

Dilapidated houses stood, some were completely gone, things were charred, lumbar had fallen over like the old trees, and she could not imagine what had happened there. She sighed, there were tears at the corners of her eyes, she wiped them away, and headed for the center of the town while the others looked around for a house that had some decent bedding. She found the well and simply looked down it, it wasn't so much a well any more as it was just rubble. Resia sighed, reached in to her bag, pulled out a single gil, and tossed it into the rubble of the well. She heard it plonk to the bottom and whispered, "I'll come back and fix this town up. It will be livable again and a monument made for those who lost their lives here, everyone will remember that this town went through a great ordeal but had the courage to bounce back. I'll make sure of it." She wiped her eyes clean and regrouped with the others at the house near the entrance of the town. They entered and were grateful for the bedding, it was charred but still able to be used so Resia helped them find sheets, they spread them on top of the mattresses, and each member was able to finally sleep peacefully.


	7. Chapter 6: Lunar and Solar

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor claim to own the rights to Final Fantasy VII, they belong strictly to their respective owners, Square-Enix. I own the rights to Resia Tomebar as she is of my own imagination as well as Kenichi. This is meant only as entertainment.

_**Gemini Syndrome**_

**Chapter 6 - **Lunar and Solar

Gold rays of light adorned the sky, Resia's bi-colored gaze fluttered open, she got up out of bed, and headed to the well once more. She dropped another gil into the well and listened for the plink on the bottom, it came just as expected and she patted the edge. "I promise, I'll come back and fix this place up so that it's livable again and prosperous but not before making a monument and shrine to those that lost their lives here. It's only proper." She turned around, leaned against the well, and closed her eyes so that she could listen to the quiet morning. In the distance she could hear a few birds, a smile caressed her lips, and she heard the birds singing grow closer but it all melted away. The ends of her garnet colored hair curled outward and when she opened her eyes, any one could see that Resia was no longer there.

Her gaze lingered on the ground, "So she is still weak...well no matter. I will deal with it." Seira returned to where the others were resting, they were stirring as well but her eyes turned towards the forest, she knew there was something out there but wasn't quite sure what it was. Glowing irises hardened to see better in the darkened forest but there was nothing visible at the moment. She went to turn away from the forest and she could clearly see something there, watching the party, more specifically, her. "Who is out there?" The shadow that she saw did not move from its position so she turned away once more when the others exited the house.

Kenichi was going to greet Resia but he noticed the ends of her hair, "Good morning Seira. Will Resia not be here?"

"Not for a while it seems. She's tired."

"I see..."

"Don't worry, when I'm here she sleeps so she'll regain her strength." Once more she turned to the forest, Kenichi was going to ask about it but she responded, "There's something out there watching her. It's not harmful so I'll let it be but if it does become a threat, I'll eliminate it." The scientist nodded and everyone gathered their items and headed on their way to North Corel. It was quiet as they traversed the open plains, Cait Sith kept trying to call Cid but he wouldn't return their calls no matter how many voice messages he left to make the captain angry. Seira smirked but kept glancing over her shoulder every now and then.

Nanaki looked up at the strange protector and asked, "How old are you Seira?"

"Time has no meaning for those that drift in the Lifestream."

"I see. Are you Gaea?"

She chuckled, "No canine, I am not." Seira paused as if listening to someone and she nodded, "I was sent by Gaea to make sure that Resia can survive until she is ready to remember her past and the ordeal that killed her."

"Will she change when she finds out?"

"No one knows for sure."

Kencichi had taken an interest in the conversation and he asked, "How did Resia become chosen to be the Augur of Emerald?"

"You two are curious aren't you?" The pair nodded while Cait Sith took to listening as well, relaying everything to Reeve so that he could pass on the information to the other members of AVALANCHE. She sighed, "I suppose I could tell you, I'm not bound by silence any longer since Nanaki knows of what belongs to her." This made the canine blink as he had not considered that Emerald would belong to any human since it was created by Gaea. "When the Gelinka Plane crashed into the bay, she wished a quick death for her comrades. This selflessness alerted the Emerald Giant, he was curious as to why a human would want a death so painful as drowning, when she emerged from the crash, he noticed how small and fragile she was but she showed such great strength that he decided to lift her to the surface. An act that still baffles those in the Lifestream." There was silence as if they were waiting for her to continue, she sighed, "Fine. The Emerald Giant only helped her to the surface and watched from below as she swam towards shore but found that she couldn't make it, before he could help her, a metal machine took her away from him. Ever since that day he has pledged himself to find her and to protect her."

"But why protect her?" asked the cat. "She's just a human and he a machine."

Seira nodded, "But a human that was able to move the Emerald Giant. The WEAPONs are not all machine, they have a range of emotions themselves but cannot express it."

"Like the time with Ruby." Seira nodded and kept silent after that, she didn't want to disclose any more information but Nanaki already had a theory forming as well as Kenichi. The Emerald Giant, they both knew, referred to Emerald WEAPON in the ocean. However each one had developed their own theory on who Seira truly was; Kenichi felt she was a part of Gaea and the Lifestream while Nanaki felt that Seira was a conscious part of the Emerald Giant. The two theorists would have to share their findings in Corel, for now they traveled on until night fell.

"Is it safe to camp Seira?" asked the scientist.

The protector listened to the shadows, her hands lingered on her guns, but she left them alone, "Yes, for the moment it is safe. They are very busy protecting the Northern Crater, they know she's coming for them but they don't know when and they're scared."

"Why would they be scared?" asked Nanaki. "Can Resia do something that will easily annihilate them?" Seira nodded and kept silent while Kenichi set up camp, he built a small fire, and they huddled around it for warmth and safety although Nanaki had his flame tail. They ate a few bits of jerky in silence, all the while Seira kept glancing in the dark, there was definitely something there but, once more, it was harmless and continued to watch from afar. Nanaki could pick up on the unease and he glanced in the same direction, sniffing the air, the scent was one that he would never forget and he grinned. "I can tell you what awaits in the dark." Seira looked at him and nodded, "It's a chocobo."

She blinked a few times, "Why would a chocobo be following us?"

The canine shrugged, "Do any of you have any greens?" They all shook their heads and Nanaki shrugged once more, "Could be anything then. Does Resia have any greens on her?" Seira shook her head but little did they know that she did have some hidden away on her. So they huddled together and Kenichi took the first watch while Seira lay down to sleep for the night.

Morning arrived too quickly, Seira sat up slowly, there was something crunching around her, she glanced around to see a large golden beak munching on grass. The woman stared at the creature, it was a black chocobo, it was happy as it crunched, she leaned over and tapped Kenichis foot with her hand, and touched Nanaki with her boot. When the comrades awakened, they too were shocked to see that a black chocobo was eating next to Seira. She reached a hand up and patted the bird on his cheek, he turned his gaze on her, stared at her pastel eyes for a little while before giving a quiet wark. Seira got up, continued to stroke his cheek while he happily warked to her, she gave a small smile, and tickled the bird behind the ears to which he fluffed up all of his feathers in response.

"I suppose we have someone to carry our bags the next time we need to stock up a lot," she said absentmindedly. "Resia's going to like him but how she managed to stash away greens without me knowing about it..."

Kenichi chimed in as they continued on their way to North Corel, "I suppose that Resia has many tricks that she won't share with you, including if she remembers any thing before I brought her back." Seira nodded while the black bird simply followed after the person who had given him such tastey food. Nanaki watched the bird with interest, wondering how a black chocobo was even in the wild, his thoughts traveled to Cloud.

"Cait call Cloud for me," he stated. The cat nodded, dialed Cloud and began to speak to him about a missing bird that could possibly be his. Nanaki listened to the phone conversation and chuckled when Cait Sith hung up. The chuckle brought the attention of Kenichi and Seira who wondered what he was laughing about. "This bird is a good friend mine's, apparently he escaped from somewhere, probably the Highwind where Cloud kept him. So he's tame and seems to like you a lot Seira." The woman nodded and asked him about a name, "I don't think he ever named him but I think you should since he likes you so much."

"What would I call him?" They shrugged and she thought about it for a long while, they came upon a stream, and they all took drinks from it. The chocobo stayed close to Seira and this made her wonder more about the bird, _Does he know about Resia's condition and is that the reason why he's so close to me? Or does he know that she and I are the separate people and when the time comes, I will return? What would Resia call him? I'm sure she's more creative than me but she's not here..._ Seira sighed as she refilled the canteen but a thought occurred to her, she looked at the bird as she stood up, capped her canteen, placed it inside her traveling bag, and stroked the feathers. "You're black and hung around in the shadows but you're also a chocobo, one who makes a large nest. So your name should be Eyrie." The bird warked at the name and she smiled, "Alright it's settled then." The others looked at her, "This is Eyrie."

"It's a good name, a strong name," said Nanaki. The bird warked happily once more while nudging Seira in the back, she glanced over at him, and Nanaki replied, "I think he means that when you're tired you can ride him." She nodded and kept her hand on the base of his neck, which seemed to make the black bird happy as he began to strut instead of simply walk around.

-::::::-

Sunsets and sunrises progressed smoothly, they encountered only a few monsters, and Eyrie was more than happy to help out with decimating them. Whenever Seira praised him, he would wark loudly so that it echoed around them, she smiled at him, and would always stroke his feathers. The bird was more accustomed to their company now, he trotted around the members of his little caravan just to get some extra exercise, or he would run off and two seconds later come back munching on grass. He would even snatch some of the tall grass that grew around the plains, Seira always held a smirk on her face at his antics, and knew that Resia would love him; but more importantly, she would be able to remember who she was with his help.

As another day passed into night, she paused, and glanced around, Eyrie's feathers fluffed out, and he emitted the closest thing to a growl. Kenichi drew his guns, Nanaki lit up the materia he brought with him, and Cait Sith watched the darkness while relaying their trip to Reeve. Seira pulled out her two Desert Eagles and listened, there was a growl and panting coming from the dark, she flipped the safety off, and waited. Claws lunged at her from the shadows, she fired a few shots while Kenichi's gun fired, and she heard the growls from the canine. Eyrie had taken to attacking as well, Seira was thrown to the ground, she felt a claw on her chest, the tips digging into the fabric of her clothes.

Pastel eyes glared at the Shadow Creeper, "Get off of her!" She pulled the trigger on one of her firearms, the creature dodged, and she jumped to her feet. Her fingers continued to pull the trigger until she managed to land a hit on the creature. Others soon disappeared into the ground from where they came, Eyrie trotted up to them with a proud smile on his face while they regrouped. She was breathing heavily while replacing the magazines, "Those were Shadow Creepers."

"Like the ones that Kadaj commanded," remarked Cait Sith. Nanaki nodded and the robot continued, "It seems that thing in the crater has control over them. So they really did recreate JENOVA."

"Unfortunately yes," stated Seira. She sighed and stroked Eyrie's feathers, "We have a problem. These things are going to attack but I'm not sure when or where. The fact that they can track her is unbelievable...we are not safe out in the open."

"We need to hurry," chimed in Kenichi. They nodded and began to pick up their pace, only stopping to rest, eat, or refill their canteens when they came across a river. The group was able to move more quickly because they had the help of a chocobo, he was willing to carry any one who was tired from walking if only to move along at a fast pace. Eyrie continued to look around at their surroundings, wondering when those creatures were going to attack, Nanaki smiled at the bird, Cat asked him what he was smiling about to which the canine only shrugged but it was the scientist that replied to the robot. "He's smiling because Eyrie is keeping an out for Shadow Creepers for us." The robot nodded and the group progressed onward.

Just as twilight hit, Nanaki stated, "That's Corel." The lights in the distance signified the mining town, everyone was ecstatic but the closer they got to the mine, the more unease she began to feel. Before they could reach the entrance, Seira whipped out her guns, Eyrie stayed close to her side, and hundreds of Shadow Creepers appeared around them. "Shit!"

Seira stated, "They want her but I won't let them take her." Kenichi nodded as he pulled his own guns, Seira could feel herself melt, "No!" Amber eyes watched as the ends of garnet hair fell flat, Resia had returned, and at the worst moment. She blinked a few times, stared at the Shadow Creepers, and put her guns away. Kenichi was going to shout something but Cait Sith silenced him, they watched as she unwrapped the sword. "I'm not going without a fight," her statement was flat and Resia swung her blade around just as the first Creeper jumped. A gleaming green blade swished around in the twilight hour, gunshots resounded through the plains, and materia was glowing on and off as it was used.

Eventually they were worn out, Resia gripped her sword, the blade appeared to be glowing, but she knew better. Instead she was breathing heavily as the hoard of Shadow Creepers pressed forward, just as she was about to swing one last time, thousands of bullets rained down upon the enemy. She was perplexed, quickly wrapped up her sword, swung it on her back, and immediately mounted Eyrie. The bird warked, happy to have her on his back, Kenichi mounted up as well, and as the bird ran by, Resia nabbed Cait Sith from Nanaki's back. The traveling group ran through the gates of Corel, happy to be in a safe place, and Resia dismounted Eyrie, the bird was sad, but she told him that she would ride him again, to which he warked happily. Kenichi looked at Resia, he was going to ask her how she knew how to use a sword, but he watched as the ends curled once more.

-::::::-

Once they were able to rest up, they met Barrett Wallace, another member of AVALANCHE and one that Seira was familiar with as she recognized the bullets from his hand gun. It was Kenichi who had recounted the story of Resia, Seira, and the thing in the Northern Crater. The man was rubbing his beard, "Not good at all. We need to gather everyone but we need the Shera for that so off to Rocket Town to find out why that fuckin' hillbilly hasn't returned my calls!" Seira stared at the male, apparently it shocked her that they would talk like that to one another but she shook her head, now was not the time to worry about that. "So," he turned to Seria, "what can you do that scares them?"

She was silent, "It is not my place to say." The garnet haired pilot left the group to wander around the city. He shook his head while turning to the others to see what they had to say about her. They were silent but Nanaki decided to start the theories.

"She told us about Emerald in the ocean," Barrett listened closely to him, "I believe that Seira is a conscious part of Emerald, sent by the Lifestream to protect her until the day of judgement." Kenichi was rubbing his chin thoughtfully, going over what the canine had said. "I know it's strange but I also know that it's very possible. If Aerith can help us beyond the Lifestream, who knows what other powers there are at work."

"Red's right!" stated Cait. "Once Resia finds out the truth then Seira will disappear, I know Resia's going to be sad but I hope that she'll be strong and know that they'll always be connected through that sword."

"What does that thing do?"

"We're not sure Barrett but I think it may have something to do with Emerald." They all nodded while Seira continued to wander around the town, Eyrie was not far behind her, and she paused in an alley; something was amiss. She put a hand on the side of her head, immediately the black chocobo ran to her side, she leaned on him.

Her voice was a whisper, "I don't feel very well...this switching is too much. I cannot hold on any longer and if she's not strong enough then we're all in trouble. There can be no delays, not until we can get on that airship." Eyrie warked quietly, he looked around for someone to help but stared into the darkness as Seira slipped away. Garnet hair fell flat, varicolored eyes looked around, she stroked Eyrie's feathers. Once more she was whispering, "You're a good boy Eyrie. I'm glad that you ate those greens I hid away." She smiled at him, he ruffled her hair affectionately, "I like you too. You're my friend." He warked quietly and looked into the shadows once more, she turned around to stare at the section that the bird had been looking at. "Is there someone there?"

"Resia Tomebar."

Her pastel eyes stared into the shadows until a man emerged, oddly enough she wasn't perturbed by his sudden appearance, "You are?"

"A monster."

She blinked a few times, "You don't look like one." The male stood there, her bi-colored eyes locked with his crimson ones and she shook her head. "You're not a monster."

"Hmm..."

"You know me so can I ask your name?" The male was silent but she was patient and when he asked her how she felt she shrugged, "Better than I have been. Seira helped me rest but now she's worn out so I'll have to be around a lot more. I have some friends not too far from here. Would you like to meet them?"

"I'm dangerous."

"You don't look dangerous to me. Come meet them."

"I know who they are."

"What's your name?"

The male emerged fully from the shadows, a red scarf covered most of his upper torso, and he wore all black save for the golden gauntlet on one of his arms. "Vincent Valentine."

Resia smiled, "Nice to meet you. Come with Eyrie and I, we'll go to the others." He simply nodded while following next to her through the town. When they reached the others, Cait Sith and Nanaki looked up at Vincent while Barrett hooted with joy to see his old friend, and Kenichi nodded to him. "This is my new friend. He said that he knows all of you so no introductions are necessary." Resia sat down next to Kenichi while Eyrie stayed close by her side.

Vincent took a seat next to Nanaki and the guardian leaned over and whispered, "She might need some protection Vincent." The man with crimson eyes stared at the canine's singular yellow iris while Nanaki continued quietly, "Part of her was created with JENOVA cells but so altered that they can no longer be called JENOVA and...someone else's." The man was still silent and Nanaki lowered his voice, "Someone that you love dearly."

"Lucrecia." His face was solemn, as it always was, but Nanaki could see him staring at Resia but what the canine couldn't figure out was what that stare meant. The male watched as she scratched Eyrie's chin, the bird warked in joy, and she smiled up at the black chocobo. "Why?" The guardian felt relieved and began to tell the tale of Resia and Seira as he knew it along with the story that Seira had told them about the Emerald Giant of the Sea.


	8. Chapter 7: The Man in the Red Cape

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor claim to own the rights to Final Fantasy VII, they belong strictly to their respective owners, Square-Enix. I own the rights to Resia Tomebar as she is of my own imagination as well as Kenichi. This is meant only as entertainment.

_**Gemini Syndrome**_

**Chapter 7 - **The Man in the Red Cape

Days passed, Resia was able to get some decent sleep although nightmares plagued her mind constantly, she always woke up in a cold sweat, and she was always staring at the shadows; waiting for those creatures to sprout up and attack. She sighed every time, laid back down, and attempted to fall asleep only to drift into a hellish inferno of incoherent images. Resia was saddling up Eyrie with their supplies, she smiled at him as he warked, she was still tired, but she was pushing onward, and was glad that her group of friends was getting larger. "I'm glad to meet new people, right Eyrie?" The bird warked, happy to have her near him, and being saddled up. As she finished, the black chocobo immediately followed her to the rest of the group, Kenichi handed her magazine clips, she put them in the holders on her belt, and began to pack her bag with her own traveling food. As everyone finished up, Barrett joined them since his own preparations were completed.

"Alrighty then. Let's go get that fool of a pilot so he can give us a lift! I'm sure your feet are tired from all the walking," he said to Resia. She shrugged to show that it didn't bother her one bit and he laughed, "You're a tough gal! I like that. C'mon then! Daylight's wasting." She agreed and they began their trek except she found herself fascinated with Vincent who seemed to be aloof from the group. Barrett leaned over and whispered, "Don't even think about it. That guy's a complete freak."

"He is not."

"Oh? He floats, hangs out in the dark, is pale, and he can fly so he's probably a vampire."

She chuckled, "I don't think so." Barrett stared at her, somehow he got the feeling that she liked the strange man in the red cape, "What's his story?"

"Dunno. He don't talk much."

"Oh, that's a shame. I'd like to know."

"No you don't." Resia looked up at Barrett and he explained to her what he knew of Vincent about Hojo, Sephiroth, and the vague experiments of how Vincent came to be the monster he is from the Turk he once was and he made sure to throw in that they found him inside a coffin at the old Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim. She furrowed her brow in concern for her new friend and Barrett assured her that he was fine. "That's a tough guy, fo' sho!" She chuckled at his words and he left it at that, however Resia couldn't help but feel that she wanted to give the strange man a hug and she would do that once night came.

She was munching on some jerky when Eyrie appeared right beside her, she noticed that his feathers were ruffling, and she finished her jerky. Placed her hand on the cross guard of her sword, and waited but as the silence followed, Eyrie sneezed. Resia jumped from the surprise, she laughed, and petted the bird while trying to calm down her heart. "You're so crazy Eyrie! Don't try to scare me like that again." The bird warked quietly and she scratched his cheek, "It's alright." The bird warked happily while trotting around the little group.

Night fell upon the small group, there was a camp fire, and Resia was staring at Vincent, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him; the experiments and his life were all destroyed because of one mad scientist. She sighed, when she noticed that he was looking at her, she glanced away quickly, busy with the fire, and she wrapped her arms around her legs while Eyrie stayed next to her. "I wish we had some marshmallows." Cait Sith seconded that which made her smile and she still couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to comfort the strange man in the red cape. Resia noticed that he stood up, so she followed suit, and immediately approached him; the others watched quietly to see what was going to transpire. Resia said, "Barrett told me a little bit about you because I was curious and I'm sorry. I should have come to you and now that I know, I pity you."

"I don't need pity."

"I know that but it's just that your life shouldn't have been taken forcefully from you because of some demented scientist. I know I can't fix what has been done to you but the least I can do is something that may or may not help you feel a little better." He only stared at her while she approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist, Vincent only stood there, not sure how to react but she soon released him while wiping a tear from her face. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you but I felt that you needed some reassurance that you're human and not a monster. You've always been human, just more talented now...I'm sorry." Resia left him to take her seat next to Eyrie once more, the bird nuzzled her, and Vincent simply disappeared into the shadows of the night.

Resia felt that she had somehow over stepped some boundary but pushed those feelings away, Cait Sith had come to comfort her. He patted her leg, "Don't worry so much about him. He's tough and from what I know, he's not very expressive at all." Resia nodded, "But you did a good thing. He may not understand you just as you don't understand the world around you. Do you feel better?"

"Yes, thank you Cait. I feel better."

"You don't look rested."

"No, I haven't been sleeping very good. I seem to be having nightmares but I can't ever remember them when I wake up just the feeling that the shadows aren't safe. It doesn't feel as though anywhere is safe any more. At least, not on the ground."

"I agree. Well try to get some rest while you can and once we get on the Shera, you'll be able to sleep much better." Resia nodded while hugging Cait Sith, she thanked him for his comfort, and he grinned, "I'll stay by your side if that will make you feel a little better. I'll keep an eye out and sleep during the day."

"Thank you." She hugged him once more and curled up with Eyrie, her back was to the fire so that she'd be able to see whatever lurked in the darkness. Cait Sith stood guard around the group, he made sure to stay near Resia but he had a feeling that there was someone else in the shadows watching as well. Cait Sith grinned, waved towards the darkness, knew that he wouldn't get a response but the robot knew that Vincent watched them.

-::::::-

The moment that the sun rose, Resia got up as well, she immediately left the group so that she could do her morning business, Eyrie had followed her to make sure she was safe. Once she finished, Resia walked a few paces towards the group and paused. The amnesic felt eyes on her, she looked around the field for any sign of life but found none. "Odd..." Eyrie bristled his feathers, his eyes squinted in anger, and she wrapped her fingers around her cross guard. Before she could pull it free, she felt a hand over her mouth, Resia was about to panic until she recognized the voice and relaxed.

"Shh..be still." Crimson eyes watched her as she nodded, he released her while watching her closely to make sure that she didn't move. He reached towards her neck, Eyrie was silent through the entire exchange but watched them, and he pulled off a scorpion. Vincent tossed it towards Eyrie who caught it and crunched it to death with his large beak. "Be careful when you get up." Resia nodded, thanked Vincent, and turned towards the group once more. "Why did you hug me last night?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, "Because I felt that you needed some reassurance that you're human. I don't care what you think you are, but you're human to me. Thank you again, Vincent." He watched as she strolled back to camp with the black chocobo by her side. He followed after her just as the others were waking up, the males decided to do their own business while Resia covered up their camp fire. She was trudging along, Eyrie nudged her, she smiled at him, adjusted the bags on his back, and mounted him. He warked happily which drew everyone's attention, she smiled, and moved in time with the chocobo as he trotted around the group, elated to have her riding him. He approached Kenichi, "I think he likes to race!"

The scientist grinned, "Maybe when all this is over we can enter him at Gold Saucer." Resia nodded while the bird ran around the group with a laughing Resia. Kenichi smiled as Nanaki appeared next to him, "I'll have buy that bird from your friend." The canine laughed while the scientist smiled, "I've never seen her so happy. I'm glad that your friend's bird followed us, it makes the journey easier for her."

Cait Sith was sitting on the back of Nanaki, "She said she's been having nightmares that she can't remember."

"Those are memories, they're coming back to her but hopefully she'll be able to remember them. The more she remembers the more whole she'll become and perhaps we can figure out a way to fight that thing in the crater. Until then we have to tread carefully around Gaea." The robot nodded while silence fell on the group.

"I'll watch her." They turned to see Vincent walking solemnly by them, the three were a little shocked but Kenichi thanked him. The ex-Turk only nodded to him in response, "What made you decide to use Lucrecia's cells?"

He was hesitant to answer because Resia was so close to them, he waited until she passed onward before speaking. "Lucrecia was the one who decided to give birth to the super soldier so her cells were ideal. If I was to get Resia back to life then I would have to use every thing that my ex-associates used. The only thing that I used that they didn't was mako and I still feel terrible about giving her mako poisoning but it doesn't seem to bother her or impact her life for now."

"You know the history behind Lucrecia?"

"I know about her, yes. I know about a Turk who fell in love with her but was unable to manifest that love." Vincent looked away but Kenichi continued, "I have no qualms with the past, I wasn't there to stop anything but I'm here to stop this and I'll do my best." The man in the red cape nodded his understanding, "Again thank you for watching her. I can't keep an eye on her all the time so I'm glad that there's someone else who is _far_ more talented than myself watching over her. Seira isn't that person, she can't keep switching, it's taking a toll on her body." At this Vincent looked at Kenichi who held a worried expression, "When Seira's around, the ends of her hair curl. That's not a good sign, I don't think."

"Only time will tell."

Kenichi nodded while Resia and Eyrie made their rounds once more, she was still laughing while the bird warked happily, the noise scared away most of the monsters, and what few did approach them, Barrett was more than happy to take care of them. "When we see Cid I'm going to kick his ass! Makin' us walk all this way!" Nanaki laughed to which Cait Sith joined in, Vincent only glanced at them while turning his crimson eyes to the garnet haired woman on the back of a black chocobo.

Night fell once again, she huddled closer to the fire, as did Eyrie, but she also noticed that Vincent was near her as well. She didn't say anything as she ate a few pieces of jerky, and sipped her canteen of water. She handed some to Vincent, he took the water and some jerky from her, he ate it silently but he could tell that she was beaming, her eyes were glowing more than usual. Resia stroked Eyrie's feathers, her eyes glared into the darkness, waiting for those creatures to jump them, but she didn't feel anything at all. She looked around, listening for something, when Kenichi asked her about it, she replied quietly, "It's too quiet." They all nodded, she stood up, the others followed suit, and she wrapped her hand around the cross guard of her blade. "There's something moving in the shadows." On cue the Shadow Creepers lunged at them, she yanked her sword free from the cloth, and began slashing at them.

Resia ground her teeth together, she wasn't going ot let them harm Eyrie, the bird stayed behind her, and she held her ground. Vincent was nearby, his eyes kept glancing at her, her form was strong, and so was her determination. Resia slashed at them every time they jumped, she kept her feet planted on the dirt so much that she created imprints, and each time that glowing green blade struck down a Shadow Creeper. One lunged at her with an extended claw, the tips grazed her face as she shifted, and it was shot down by Vincent, the claw marks didn't bother her, instead her brow dipped down in anger, and she gripped the sword even tighter. The blade began to glow bright, like a beacon in the night, and she lifted it so that it pointed into the starry sky. Resia gave a very feminine war cry before slicing the blade vertically onto the pack of Creepers, it released a glowing green arc that decimated many of the Creepers in a straight line.

She stood shocked at her ability, she felt a little drained, but didn't give up, she could hear Nanaki and Barrett using materia, and Vincent began to use what he had as well. Resia felt the situation was dire, they were closing in fast and they needed some sort of protection. Her mind turned to the arc that she created, _If I can do that then maybe I can make a shield!_ Resia lifted her sword once more and concentrated on the blade, immediately a beam of light shot into the sky, and surrounded the small group with a glowing green dome. Vincent was the first one to stop firing his weapon, he watched as the Creepers were unable to physically enter the dome, they couldn't even reappear underneath them. He glanced at Resia who was straining herself to keep it around them, he turned his crimson irises to the Creepers once more, but he saw something beyond that swirling dome. There was something out there in the distance, in the darkness, he could see a beam from something large, and lasers firing.

_I know those lasers..._ he thought. Vincent hid his findings, he looked at Resia, _The Augur of Emerald._ He didn't say anything as he watched the Creepers disappear and the shadowy giant disappeared as well, he looked over at her, she was still straining, "You can stop. They're gone." The shield disappeared, she collapsed on the ground, and replaced the weapon into his holster. She was breathing heavily, Vincent knelt down to her, "Are you alright?" Resia nodded and he used part of his scarf to wipe away the blood on her face. He knew that he didn't have any healing materia so he found some medical supplies in a bag and patched up her face, "Come on." He helped her up and placed her on Eyrie's back. She thanked him and he only gave a curt nod while walking next to the black bird.

"I didn't know you could do that Resia!" exclaimed Kenichi.

A smile lit her face, "I didn't know either. I just wanted to protect everyone because I don't like those creatures." Vincent glanced at Nanaki to let him know that he saw something interesting in the shadows, she smiled at them. "I'll be fine. Vincent patched me up but I'm tired." They nodded and she added, "I can also shoot a light arc from my sword too." Nanaki grinned as it sounded like a good weapon for her and they all laid down to rest for a few hours. Resia stayed on the back of Eyrie, she fell asleep on him, and Vincent moved so that he was much closer to them.

-::::::-

Sunlight invaded her eyes, she blinked open, and realized that she was moving, she noticed that they were on their journey once more, and rubbed her eyes free of their sleep. The group paused for a break before continuing on, Vincent continued to stay close to her and Eyrie knew that he could help more so he let him stay near her. Crimson eyes watched her as she kept dozing on the back of the bird, her mind kept falling into dark crevasses, memories were incoherent images, they were trying to tell her something, she just knew but there was no way of deciphering such pictures.

Resia felt herself standing on a large rock, surrounded by a sea of moving images that she didn't understand, and she saw Seira on another large rock. "What is this place?"

"Your mind."

"What am I doing here?"

"Your subconscious is trying to tell you to remember."

"You're Seira."

"Correct."

"Are you me?"

"No."

"So...you're from the Lifestream?"

"No."

"Help me."

"I cannot. Only you can help yourself. Tread carefully Resia. Some of those memories are not yours."

"Whose are they?"

"Lucrecia."

"Who is that?"

Seira only smirked while falling into the sea of images, Resia yelled, and snapped her eyes open. She looked around and only saw Vincent near her as the others were conversing about other things quietly. He looked up at her, "Are you alright?" She shook her head, "You haven't been sleeping well." She nodded, "We need to get to Rocket Town faster." Resia nodded again while rubbing her eyes, "Drink." He handed her a canteen, she drank some water, and kept it on her lap for when she got thirsty again. "Learn anything?" She shook her head, "Anything useful?"

"No. I was told by Seira that not all the memories in my head are my own. She said that some belong to Lucrecia so I need to be careful with which memories I want to see or learn about. I don't even know the first thing of sorting out that sea of images. It's all mushed together like a pile of rubbish."

"Focus on something interesting."

"I like planes."

"Focus on that first."

"Okay." Resia closed her eyes and tried to focus on planes, she was rewarded with her talking to a blond man on a big day. People were all lined up and wishing them luck with the weapons, they said that they were going to kill Sephiroth with those weapons, and she saluted them while entering the plane. The image faded out the moment that something shook it, her eyes snapped open, and she was breathing heavily. Vincent kept his gaze on her, "I was a pilot of a plane, Kenichi told me that, he said I was the pilot of the Gelinka Plane."

"It's a start." Resia only nodded while she tried to focus on other things in her mind, things that were good, but the memories she tried to dredge up were not good at all. He could tell that she was getting uncomfortable with whatever she was finding but he didn't tell her to stop. Vincent knew that she needed to find out who she was even if those memories were everything but good. She kept seeing images of people underwater with torn faces and limbs but she kept pushing onward until she couldn't take it any more, Resia shook her head while Vincent looked away from her.

She wiped some tears away with her bandaged arm while laying her head against the back of Eyrie, he only glanced at Vincent while moving forward with the rest of the group. They were quiet the rest of the day, Vincent never spoke to her, and she didn't speak to any one. Instead, as her head lay against Eyrie's, she focused on her memories once again, she wasn't sure how far back she should go or even if she should think about Lucrecia but she tried. She was able to see images of her hands working on wiring of a plane, there was a ghost of a smile on her face. It was a happy memory but it soon faded to the plane crashing into the ocean. Resia slowly opened her eyes, she didn't want to disturb any one around her so she kept silent and decided to stop since the only memories that were returning to her were horrible.

"Such a travesty..." she murmured to herself. Vincent had not heard her and she wanted to keep it that way. "So many things hidden away..." once more it was inaudible to those nearest to her and she closed her eyes once more only to have those horrifying last minutes of the Gelinka Plane's crew to flow through her mind. "I don't think I'll be getting much sleep again." The group pushed onward through the day until the night fell, she slid off of Eyrie's back, and stayed close to him. Cait Sith had joined her and she snuggled him to her chest, glad to have someone around that she could hold. He patted her cheek gently and wrapped his arms around her neck for comfort, he turned his face towards Vincent.

The mysterious man shook his head, walked away from her, and decided to sit next to Nanaki while Cait Sith turned his attention to Resia once more. She explained to him what she found in her mind, she wasn't happy with the memories but the robotic cat comforted her. "Those are only the memories that you're allowing yourself to see. There are good ones, I'm sure of it. You just need to dig harder that's all." She smiled at him, kissed his head, and kept him close to her for comfort, he smiled up at her, and stayed on her chest where she kept him. The cat watched everything in the dark as he relayed their journey to Reeve, for now his controller was not going to get involved, at least not yet.


	9. Chapter 8: Gemini Syndrome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor claim to own the rights to Final Fantasy VII, they belong strictly to their respective owners, Square-Enix. I own the rights to Resia Tomebar as she is of my own imagination as well as Kenichi. This is meant only as entertainment.

_**Gemini Syndrome**_

**Chapter 8 - **Gemini Syndrome

The days grew harder for them mainly because of Resia, she sighed, and when Vincent looked at her, he could see the ends of her hair curl. The eyes held a different light too, the male watched as Seira removed herself from Eyrie, her feet touched the ground with determination, and the group progressed more quickly. He noticed that Seira ate and drank methodically, as if she had to instead of wanting to, and this made him interested in her. Seira conversed with Kenichi mostly but Vincent knew that this persona knew about the Emerald giant of the seas and the purpose of that sword. As they progressed, he slid next to her, he noticed that she didn't flinch when he spoke, "Who are you?"

"No one of importance."

"Your important to Resia."

"No, I'm only here to protect her until she can get to the Northern Crater then she's on her own so she needs to figure out who she is by then. If not then Gaea is doomed."

"You can't help her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's not my place. I don't know her, I don't have her memories just what I learn from the Lifestream."

Vincent was quiet for a time and whispered, "There was an Emerald giant on land a few nights ago." Seira glanced at him, he could see the hidden shock in her eyes. "He was protecting us from Shadow Creepers but I doubt it was the group as a whole. I believe there was a particular individual that he was protecting." Still the strange warrior was silent, "I think that you're a conscious part of that giant and that's why you cannot touch that sword she carries."

"What makes you think that?!" snapped Seira quietly.

Red eyes stared into those dual colored ones, Seira looked away, "I know a lot of things as well Seira."

"Humph."

"What is the real reason that the Emerald giant of the sea protects her?"

Seira was silent for a time before whispering, "Resia is artificial in a sense." Vincent was silent, his eyes narrowed as the strange persona realized that she was allowed to tell him. "It was called the Gemini Syndrome." Still he was silent, her voice barely above a whisper, "Other scientists that were not part of the project to create a super soldier were given another a task; create something that could control a WEAPON. It wasn't easy, it was far worse than the SOLDIER project as that had already advanced to the birth of Sephiroth but there was some progress. A small child had been born using the same technology to create the clones but that child had no memories of anything just darkness but that child was created using DNA from a human and something else. The earliest memories would be of white walls and men in lab coats but that child was created from DNA gleaned from the WEAPONS mainly Emerald. Emerald was more accessible since he stayed in the bay, they managed to get such a small sample but they created a child by combining human DNA with that of Emerald's. The Gemini Syndrome was complete but what they didn't count on was that child had two personalities harbored inside one body. The one that could control Emerald wanted to protect Gaea but the human half wanted to destroy humans. It baffled the scientists that the personalities could have switched like that and they learned that their project title meant more than they first knew. The child had a Gemini Syndrome, one half wanted to help,the other wanted to destroy but they couldn't do any more research because Sephiroth rampaged through Nibelheim. The project disbanded for fear of the menace even though they were in Gongaga, they set the village on fire to hide their work but couldn't find their prodigy anywhere, they assumed she died in the fire somewhere even though they couldn't find a body."

"What happened to the child?"

There was a ghost of a smile on Seira's face, "She grew up to become a pilot for Shinra." Vincent continued to stare at her while that smile faded, "Resia isn't just the Augur of Emerald, she's, in a sense, Emerald's daughter." More silence from her conversational partner, "I said before that she was an innocent who got mixed up in something horrible and it's true. She didn't ask for this life given to her but now she has no choice and until she remembers her birth and able to assimilate her two personalities, she won't be able to actually survive in this world. I'm surprised that she's survived this long on her own."

"Interesting. So you're not really part of the giant, you're her other half." She stared at him as he continued, "You don't touch the sword because you know that he'll come to do your bidding, the bidding of destroying humans." Still she was silent, "Why allow humans to live if you want to destroy them?"

Seira turned away from him and he could see that ghost of a smile on his face, "I drift in the Lifestream and I have always watched Resia, guided her sometimes, and she fascinates me. She's the conscious part that Emerald protects, she can wield that sword, and I truly want to know if she can make a difference on her own; if she has the courage to face her own nightmares." There was a pause as her voice dropped in octaves, "The moment she figures out who she is, then we will assimilate, and there will be no stopping her power; only then will she decide what to do. Destroy the humans or help them. It's her choice but only when that time comes."

"How will we know?"

"You'll know."

"There were other secret projects inside Shinra?"

"Yeah but I doubt Rufus Shinra would know about them. The Gemini Syndrome was so buried that it would be impossible to find any information about it. The data was wiped clean and the papers burned, the fact that Kenichi used the very same lab in Gongaga that she was first created is an astonishing coincidence but now there are other memories inside other than her earlier life. I can only say a certain amount of information as I'm limited."

"Limited?"

"Gaea limits my ability. But she seems to trust you a great deal so that's why I can speak to you about these matters. Whatever happens, if Resia remembers her birthing then you'll know it's time to face that thing in the crater, I only hope you can get to it before it awakens fully. But don't let her get Lucrecia's memories, she may not be able to differentiate between her own and Lucrecia's. It's dangerous." Vincent only nodded while she kept silent once more through the day. As night fell she kept her back towards the fire, her hands on her weapons, and her eyes glaring in the dark. She could hear those whispers, saying that they'll claim what is rightfully theirs; Resia's body to bring forth the calamity and infect Gaea, to kill the planet that everyone loved, and to destroy the Lifestream. Seira took in a deep breath and kept focused, she closed her eyes to listen to the darkness more closely, there were hissing sounds, growling sounds, and those taunting words about stealing her body. "I won't let that happen," she murmured.

Day broke, Seira was rested from her nightly meditation, and they journeyed towards Rocket Town; although she could feel the Creepers closing in on the village. "Tch." Seira walked alongside the black chocobo and ground her teeth together, their journey was slow, and she knew they were running out of time. Soon that creature in the Northern Crater was going to awaken fully instead of sending out Shadow Creepers and she knew it was going to be hell to fight it. The group pushed onward, her mind turned to Resia, the product of a horrible project to control a WEAPON. Her mind faded and Vincent saw the ends of her hair fall flat, Resia felt refreshed but her mind was jumbled with memories of something green with glowing gems, water, and some kind of white light. She shrugged, mounted Eyrie, and nuzzled the back of his head, his crest rose with contentment, and she chuckled. The woman on the back of the chocobo began to fascinate Vincent, there was much to learn about the woman called Resia Tomebar.

-::::::-

The more they traveled, the more Resia thought about her memories, and the more she began to focus on them while she rode Eyrie. Her eyes were currently closed as she focused on that sea of images, she saw Seira on the opposite rock, and there was that strange shadow in the distance, she squinted her eyes at it but couldn't make it out except the glowing gems. Resia looked into the pool of images, took in a deep breath, and dove head first. Seira yelled at her to stop but it went unheard as her body cleaved through the water, the images were scrambled, she could still hear Seira yelling, but she moved through the images, watching them, trying to make sense of them, and getting nothing but confusion.

Resia opened her eyes, she noticed that the light was fading, she sighed, rubbed her face with her hands, and dismounted the chocobo. He warked quietly at her, nuzzled her face, and she returned the affection; Vincent could see that she was disturbed by something. Resia approached Kenichi, "Can I see your bag?" He nodded, handed it to her, and she began searching it, looking for papers about anything. He watched her with curiosity as she returned, "I was hoping to find something about a project. Something called Gemini Syndrome." At this Vincent turned his face towards her, he watched as Kenichi told her that he didn't know anything about that, she thanked him, took her seat next to Eyrie, and stared into the flames. The man in the red cape watched as she mouthed those words, as if she knew them, and she closed her eyes to concentrate on her own mind once more.

Barrett nudged Vincent in the side, "How are ya Vincent?"

"Fine. Yourself?"

"I'm doing good. I notice ya watcher her a lot."

"She needs to be protected."

"True but that don't mean ya have to watch her _all the time_." Barrett only received a glance from those crimson eyes, "Ya know somethin' don't ya?"

"Perhaps."

"Care to share?"

"Not yet."

"Alright then." Barrett stayed next to Vincent as the fire roared to life and Cait Sith watched Resia, the robot began to ask Reeve about the Gemini Syndrome, and his creator had begun to dig into those files. "We're half way there to Rocket Town. Should be there in a few more days I think." Vincent nodded, "You gonna say anything to any one?" Vincent stayed silent and Barrett sighed, "Even though you're a pain in the ass to talk to, I still missed ya Vinny." Once more the dark male received that quick glance from the ex-Turk before those red eyes returned to watching the garnet haired woman stare into the licking flames.

Resia was oblivious to those around her as her eyes hardened and focused on the center of that flame, she could faintly hear Seira's voice telling her to dig deeper. Resia wrapped her arms around her knees as she brought them up to her chest and she buried her face in her arms. Her mind focused on those memories that she had seen, memories of the plane, the crew, and names began to fall back into her mind. The man in the white suit was Rufus Shinra, her employer, and she recognized the Turks at his side; Reno with the flaming red hair, Rude the bald man with glasses, Elena the blond woman, and Tseng the man with long dark hair. She lifted her eyes to stare at the flames, her mind kept turning through pages of memories, she had faces, and names now. It was progress but then they turned to a woman with purple hair and a scientist that she knew all too well. "Hojo..." she whispered but there was malice in her voice, "Hojo and Lucrecia...they made Sephiroth, Sephiroth burned Nibelheim." Once more there was malice in her voice but there was a turk in those memories that she didn't recognize, there was a name but she couldn't make it out. Those memories surfaced quickly, they flipped so fast that she barely had time to process them, and she buried her face once more.

"Should we help her?" asked Barrett.

"No."

"Why Vinny? She might need it."

"No. She needs to do this on her own."

"If you say so." He gave a curt nod as they watched Resia struggle with the memories of Lucrecia, eventually they could see that she shivered, and stared at the flames; there were tears running down her face. "She's crying..." Vincent nodded but still kept silent as they watched her wipe her tears away, she rubbed her nose on her bandaged hand, and held an angry look. "Now she's angry..." Vincent nodded once more and Barrett was beginning to truly wonder what was going on with her. Cait Sith ran to her side, she picked him up, and began to speak quietly to him and he to her. Barrett strained to hear what was said but couldn't make out a single word whereas he knew that Vincent could probably hear everything.

Many of the group members turned in for the night, Resia was snuggling with Cait Sith and Eyrie while Vincent dozed near them. His own mind turned to Lucrecia and the past, it wasn't pleasant, and he could feel the anger and resentment rise up inside but it puffered out the moment he remembered that Resia held Lucrecia's cells. Crimson eyes opened to see dual colored eyes staring at him, when he fully awoke, she put a finger on his scarf where his lips were, she whispered, "Shh...they're still sleeping. Come with me." Vincent did as he was told, he noticed that she had wrapped up her sword to keep it from making any noise, she stayed close to the ground as they went up a hill, and she laid down. He did the same, she pointed for him to look over the ridge, what he saw astounded him. There were a group of Shadow Creepers huddled in a circle staring out in all directions. "I think they're looking for me."

"How can you be sure?"

"A feeling. I've never seen them this organized, it has to do with that the crater. She's moving towards her awakening and she's gaining power."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I have some of my memories back, ones where I remember who I am, who my friends were, how I lost them, and who I used to work for. I also saw Lucrecia's memories, I didn't much like those, but she tried to take over...I wouldn't let her. I know those memories are hers but they are guided by the evil in the crater. She can sense me but not as good as I can sense her."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing now. There are too many of them even for our little group. Our best plan is to hope that they don't find us camped out so close by or at least we might be able to surprise them." Vincent stared at her, waiting for her to continue, "I found some materia in Gongaga that I didn't tell Kenichi about. I think it's Gravity, Barrier, and a Summon." She pulled them out of her pocket to show Vincent and he nodded, "I think the Summon is Alexander..." The orb glowed when she said his name, she smiled, and nodded, "Got it."

"You can speak with materia?"

"More like I can feel what they want to say. It's kind of hard to explain but we should get back." They moved quietly from the ridge and began to trek back to camp. "I'm not sure what we can do to get those creatures to disperse but they're between us and Rocket Town. I'm afraid if we attack then they'll head straight the town and I don't want that."

"Your concern is valid."

Resia sighed, "I only want to travel Gaea and help her, why can't people leave the dead alone? Why must they try to control death?" Vincent shrugged, "So much power they crave and yet they cannot have it. Humans can never control life and death, they can't; it's too much of a burden." The ex-Turk nodded in agreement while he watched her sigh, she ran a hand through her shoulder length hair, "I wish I knew more about myself but it's hard. I kind of know some things but Seira is still a mystery to me and she won't tell me who she really is."

"In time, you'll find out." Resia smiled at Vincent and nodded just as the others were beginning to wake up, Cait Sith jumped into her arms, and she snuggled him while telling him about the Creepers jut over the ridge. All of the information was relayed to his controller, "Is there something that you can do Cait?"

"I can try to contact Rufus but that's about it." Vincent kept silent while Cait Sith tried to contact Rufus so that he could send out a helicopter to pick them up and drop them off at Rocket Town. Resia continued to hold the robot while the invisible conversation took place. She had moved one hand to her Desert Eagle, she made sure to put the materia in the proper slots, and Vincent eyed her keenly as she gave a small smile. After a long while Cait Sith was able to speak, "He's sending a chopper this way. It should arrive in thirty or so minutes." The others nodded in agreement while they packed up their camp, Cait maneuvered to her shoulder, and whispered. "I found some things about Gemini Syndrome." Resia thanked him by kissing his cheek and he became bashful, "Aww, I'm glad to help out Resia." She kissed him once more and Cait Sith grinned while they waited for the promised helicopter.

As the half hour mark came around, they could hear the propellors but what Resia sensed was something far more sinister. She could feel her in the crater, it was darkness, it was evil, and it was thrumming. Cait looked at Resia as she gripped her chest, "It's strong...calling..."

"Fight her!"

Resia shook her head, "It's not calling me...it's calling Seira. She doesn't want me, she wants Seira because Seira is just like her." Cait Sith and Kenichi were baffled as were Nanaki and Barrett but Vincent knew better. Seira had told him who she was and he watched as Resia, for the first time, fought Seira for control. "I won't let her take Seira!" she growled and Cait Sith told her that she was stronger than that thing in the crater. Resia nodded while Vincent watched, her hair began to curl but fell flat instantly, Resia began to perspire with her effort but she wasn't about to give up. When she felt on the edge, she immediately reached around, moved her hand underneath the cloth, and grabbed the blade. Instantly the power washed over her, Seira was pushed back into her mind, and Resia could breathe easily, "She can't do anything as long as I touch the blade. It's the one thing that she is forbidden to touch." Cait nodded while the helicopter began to land, "But we have another problem. The sound attracted the Creepers."

"We gotta hurry!" exclaimed Kenichi. They ran towards the helicopter, Reno was piloting while Rude helped them on board, Vincent easily leapt inside while Resia was having a hard time, she relinquished her grip on the sword, snuggled Cait Sith close, and jumped into the helicopter. She looked down and yelled for Eyrie but Rude said there was no space for the chocobo.

The black chocobo warked happily to her and she held tears in her eyes, "EYRIE!" He looked at the oncoming horde with pride and determination. "EYRIE! NO!" As the bird readied to attack, Resia took in a deep breath, unwrapped her sword, and jumped out of the helicopter. The others hollered at her but it was Vincent who told them to back down and watch, the others were on the edge of their seat as Resia hit the ground, and rolled to her feet. She ran to Eyrie, snuggled against him, and mounted his back. "I won't leave a friend behind." He warked happily as she held her sword in her hand and gripped his feathers in the other, "We're not going without a fight. If you want Seira that bad, you're going to have to get through me, Eyrie, and my friend first." Resia lifted her sword high into the air and yelled, "ALEXANDER!" Eyrie charged towards the oncoming hoard, while she began to swing her sword, and her summon appeared from the air to help out. Resia used Gravity multiple times and her Barrier but Alexander had outlived his ability, he faded from view but not before she was able to thank him.

Now that her summon had gone, it was only her and Eyrie as they battled the Shadow Creepers. She could hear their voices, urging her let go of the sword, to give up the bird, that they would eat him, and she would be happier. "I will not leave my friend! He's mine! You can't have him!" Resia swung her sword expertly in her hand as she sliced through a Creeper, she kept pushing forward with Eyrie, he would peck, jump, and kick any Creeper that got too close to them while she used the range of her sword. Resia used a few of the light arcs to make a path for them but the hoard was large. Just as a portion of the hoard jumped all at once towards her, she glared at them, but they were stopped by a laser. Resia looked over and recognized those glowing gems on the chest of the creature that was towering over her, it rumbled at her, and she smiled up at the machine. "I feel like I know you." She was quiet as he protected her and Eyrie, a smile graced her lips once more, "I do know you, don't I?"


	10. Chapter 9: Rocket Town

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor claim to own the rights to Final Fantasy VII, they belong strictly to their respective owners, Square-Enix. I own the rights to Resia Tomebar as she is of my own imagination as well as Kenichi. This is meant only as entertainment.

_**Gemini Syndrome**_

**Chapter 9 - **Rocket Town

The green giant of the sea made sure to decimate the Shadow Creepers in a line while Eyrie ran through the path that the WEAPON created. His feet were fast and Resia kept her sword out so that she could get any stragglers, her mind kept turning to the giant, eventually, the chocobo took an unexpected leap which knocked her off his back. He had ran into the town but paused as he looked around for his rider, he warked in concern while Resia got up on her feet. She glared at the Creepers that had surrounded her, Emerald couldn't do anything because he didn't want to hurt Resia. She took in a deep breath, lifted her sword, and concentrated just as the first Creeper jumped at her. The shield she created burst from the blade, it coalesced around her in protection before thrusting outward, she was angry, she could feel that rage being expelled as the shield grew in intensity. When the creatures touched the transparent shield, they were incinerated, and she kept her concentration on them. When they finally ran from view, the shield disappeared, she was about to collapse but Emerald put out a single wing, she landed on it while still gripping the sword.

Dual colored eyes looked up at the Emerald giant, she whispered, "Thank you my friend." It rumbled in response while helping her to the town, the inhabitants were screaming about a WEAPON coming towards them, but Resia didn't hear anything they said. Her eyes were focused on the green giant, those glowing gems were so familiar to her, she knew that she had seen them before, and she clung to that thought. Varicolored irises focused intensely on those glowing gems while the machine moved her across the plains to the town, her mind kept turning the thought of those gems; she knew that this animate machine was her friend, it had to be otherwise it wouldn't have saved her life. Resia was placed near Eyrie, she sat on the ground while the machine turned away, "WAIT!" It paused to look at her once more, she unsteadily got to her feet, stumbled towards it, and wrapped her arms around the base of its foot as far as her arms could go. She squeezed as well, the woman stayed like that for a time before letting the machine go, she tripped over her feet as she was moving backwards, and fell on her butt. Her eyes looked up at the machine, a smile lit her face, "Thank you...Emerald." The animate machine rumbled once more before heading back to the bay, the ocean where he had come from, and she fell on her back; unconscious and only thinking of those glowing gems.

She felt her body being carried, as he varicolored orbs fluttered open, she could see mostly red, and a small smile appeared on her face, those familiar crimson eyes locked with her own. She was placed on her feet, she stumbled a few times but she was able to catch herself, and proceeded slowly. The sword was replaced in its holster on her back and she kept that small smile. Vincent watched, "Why are you smiling?"

"Emerald...I know him."

"It's a weapon."

"Doesn't matter. His glowing gems, I know them from before."

"How long ago?"

"I'm not sure. It feels like before Kenichi."

"He saved you."

"I know."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure but he's gentle. I miss him but I know that he'll protect me again."

"How?"

"The sword is connected to him. Somehow he can feel my emotions when I wield the sword."

"Seira?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think he'll come if she uses it."

"Why?"

She shook her head which let him fall into silence once more as they finally entered Rocket Town. The people were wary of them especially when the Shinra helicopter landed, the others jumped out, and Kenichi embraced the ex-pilot. Resia chuckled when he released her, those dual colored irises landed on Reno and Rude. She smiled, "Thank you Reno and Rude." Their shocked expressions made her laugh, "I have some memories back and I remember you two. I'm glad because it means that I'm getting better." Reno grinned while Rude nodded, "Can you tell Mister Shinra that I'd be delighted to meet him again just to hear what he has to say to me?"

"Of course. He'll probably want to come right away," replied the flaming red head.

She nodded, "I'll be sleeping to regain my strength but thank you. I look forward to it." Reno and Rude both nodded while jumping into the helicopter to relay the news to their boss. She sighed, Eyrie ran up to her, he held a look of shame, but she nuzzled his neck. "It's alright. It's not your fault. I should have gripped you better. I'm alright." Eyrie seemed to take the forgiveness quite well as he began to nuzzle her in return, he sat down, she mounted him, and he followed Nanaki to their friend's house. The guardian watched as Barrett knocked on the door roughly.

"Wh-wh-who's there?"

The voice was meek but Barrett grinned, "Open up Shera! It's us!" The woman opened up the door, her eyes were large and she allowed them to enter, Resia removed herself from the chocbo, and followed closely to Vincent as they entered. She put a hand on her head, she felt the world spinning, but it was Kenichi who had caught her. Barrett looked at Resia and returned to Shera, "Can you give her a room?"

"Sure." The woman named Shera was wearing a white lab coat and glasses with her long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. Resia kept her eyes on that lab coat while Kenichi helped her to a room, that white color seemed to click in her mind, there was something awful about that color, and she couldn't quite figure out what it was but it bothered her, and sent shivers down her spine.

When she was given a room, Resai laid down while Cait Sith followed her, he snuggled against her chest, and Barrett closed the door. The robotic cat began to tell her of what he knew about the Gemini Syndrome project and she closed her eyes as she listened to him. Meanwhile, a blond man entered his home and was greeted by his friends. "Hey everyone!"

"Hello Cid," stated Nanaki.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on out there?" The guardian nodded while filling him in on what they knew about the Northern Crater while Kenichi responded to what he knew about that creature. Vincent was silent through the whole exchange, his crimson eyes never left the hallway that Resia had gone down; the information that Seira had given him only made him hate those scientists even more. Once the pilot was caught up, he replied, "Damn..." He lit a cigarette and looked down the hallway where the prior Shinra pilot was taken to rest. "She had a rough time?"

"Yeah," replied Kenichi. "It's not easy to travel through all that from where we started."

"Where'd you come from?"

"Gongaga."

"Shit that's a long walk! Sorry I couldn't pick you up but with these damn creatures kept popping up, I've had to stay here."

"I know. We had our own run-ins with them and when Resia fell ill it set us back, Ruby didn't help either."

Cid's eyes narrowed, "How'd you survive Ruby?"

"Resia has a special sword that seems to deter WEAPONs from attacking us so it saved us and we made it Gold Saucer but from there it's been too long. I'm sure we have some time before those creatures come back. It'll be safer if we can fly somewhere."

"Yeah, not a problem. I've got my airship so as soon as she's stocked up, we're headin' out." Kenichi nodded and thanked him, "Hell thank me when it's over!" The ex-scientist smirked at this man's demeanor, he liked it, and they began to discuss a strategy against the creature but Kenichi knew of no way to actually defeat since he wasn't sure what it really was.

"Seira knows," responded Vincent. They looked at him, "Seira knows a great deal about what's going on."

"Next time I see her, I'll ask," stated Kenichi and they all nodded as he filled Cid in on Resia's condition and her polar personality known as Seira. "Now that you're caught up I hope your other friends will be too. It's a lot to explain."

"Yeah well luckily there's only three left so no problem there. I'll go ahead and phone them ahead to let them know what's going and when we'll be heading out to get them." The male with auburn hair nodded and he glanced down the hallway where Resia had disappeared to. "Don't worry. I saw Cat with her." He nodded once more and was a bit worried about what the robot knew and what they were talking about.

In the meantime, Resia listened to Cait Sith talk about the project, she snuggled him to her chest, and whispered, "I understand. That child was me...I was born in a lab and brought back to life in that same lab." She chuckled, "The circumstances are too funny. Life and rebirth in the same lab but why would they want to create something to control a WEAPON?"

"Because the WEAPONs are created by Gaea to eradicate that which she deems harmful to herself, sometimes it's humans."

"I see so those scientists wanted to control that so that they could eliminate their enemies."

"Yep."

"But the opposite happened. The one that controlled the WEAPON wanted to help humanity while the one that aided humanity wanted to destroy it. That's why Emerald won't listen to Seira." Cait nodded while she said, "I need to sleep. Stay with me?"

"Always." She kissed his head and fell asleep while he stayed awake to monitor her, Cait sighed, adjusted himself, and got comfortable. Resia was pulled into that sea of memories once more, this time she was able to push Lucrecia's memories aside, and only delve into those that were her own. She kept going furhter into that sea but paused, she resurfaced, grabbed Seira, and took her on the journey together. When her alter ego asked why, she only responded by saying that she needed to learn compassion. Seira chuckled as they dove through her memories together, going further and further because Resia had renewed strength.

-::::::-

Days later, the airship was stocked up, Resia awoke, she was fully rested, and there was a new light shining in her eyes. She had an idea of who she was, knew some of her past, but still she was not whole, Seira was still a separate entity, and at least she knew what her purpose was on the surface of Gaea. Cait Sith had stayed the entire time with her, he looked up at her glowing eyes, "Something happen?"

"Yes." She smiled, "Thanks to you I was able to take Seira with me on a journey through all of my locked memories. I sort of know who I am, who I was, and who I'm meant to be. My purpose is not fulfilled yet but I'm not sure Seira's purpose in all this. I believe it's because she needs to learn compassion for humans since she was meant to destroy them or it could be that she's part of something else." Cait nodded, "I'll tell you all about my birth once I know more Cait." He hugged her, "And you can relay it to your controller."

"Thank you Resia."

"No, thank you Cait. You'll still come with me to rebuild Nibelheim right?"

"Of course! I never break a promise!"

"Great! I look forward to it!"

"Me too!" Resia picked up Cait, they left the room, she quickly found a shower room, she showered, and exited, her wet hair was stringy but fluffed out as she didn't bother brushing it. Cait Sith was on her shoulder, Kenichi heard her footsteps, he hugged her, "She's okay Kenichi."

"I'm glad. I was worried, you've never slept that long before."

"I've never had a comfortable bed." He laughed while she continued, "I some things and I'm willing to share it with everyone."

"I'm glad." She nodded while she was introduced to Shera and Cid Highwind, Resia nodded to them, and was informed that they would be using his airship for travel from now on. "That's good, it will keep us from the ground, and hopefully no Shadow Creepers." Resia nodded once more, they all headed into the kitchen for some food, and she was all too happy to eat something after sleeping for a few days.

The morning progressed smoothly until she felt movement on her back, she reached around, wrapped her hand around the blade, it was thrumming, and her eyes narrowed but widened as soon as she realized that Emerald could communicate with her through that sword. She smiled, "Thank you." The blade calmed down and she returned to eating an apple she had scrounged up from the refrigerator, although she did miss her noodles. She was standing outside, she finished the apple, and even ate the core, her eyes wandered around the town, they were tough people, and she smiled at them. Dual colored eyes glanced at the surroundings beyond the town, she could vaguely make out the area where Nibelheim was, but her gaze turned towards the north. The crater, she could feel the dark energy exuding from there, and she knew it wasn't another Sephiroth clone residing in there. It was female and something that wanted to take over Gaea, something that wanted to kill every living creature on the surface. "What is it?" She delved into her newly discovered memories, none of them really told her what it was until she decided to access one of Lucrecia's. What she found shocked her, "That's what they wanted! But without me they can't get the rest of their plan together. There isn't much time before she awakens, hopefully we'll be in the air by then."

Everyone was about to board the ariship, Resia had restocked her bag from the local market, just as her foot touched the surface of the metal plating, she stopped, and took in a sharp breath. Her bandaged hand clenched over her heart and what she felt was pure malice. Her breathing increased, vaircolored eyes gaze beyond the town towards the Northern Crater, and she found that she could barely breathe with that pressing presence all around her. It wanted to control Seira but wanted her body, Resia immediately took her free hand, grabbed the blade, and instantly that malicious force abated. She took in a few deep breaths to regain her ground, and she proceeded into the airship. Once it left the ground, her hand released the grip on the blade, Resia joined the others in the main area, she immediately went to view. Glowing blue and green orbs glared at the spot towards crater's location, Resia reached behind her, and in a swift motion pulled off the cloth off her sword. Cid glanced at it, it was ethereal, glowing and moving just like Lifestream.

"You got a name for that sword?"

She glanced over her shoulder at the pilot, "No."

"You should name it." She nodded and returned to glaring out the window, he noticed the bandages on her arm, and asked, "You got Geostigma?" She shook her head and it was Kenichi that explained to him the mako poisoning. "Ah, well be sure not to touch anything. I don't want to get that shit. Seen a friend of ours get mako poisoning, it ain't fun."

She nodded once more while Barrett added, "Yeah spike head was all screwed up but Tifa got him out of it!" Cid agreed with him while they shared a chuckle on old times, even Nanaki seemed relaxed around them but she never left that spot, she noticed that they changed directions, and she asked about it. Barrett said, "We're pickin' up Yuffie. She's in Wutai then we'll head to Edge." Resia nodded once more, looked down at her hands, and gripped them into fists as the view changed, she left her spot by the window, and decided to walk around the airship.

"Don't touch no levers!"

"I know I was a pilot before too."

"Damn right."

Resia smirked at his response while Shera stood next to him at the helm, she maneuvered around the halls, making a mental note of where everything was located, she found the shower room, bunking area, and the stock room. She still wore her travel bag, she removed her guns, checked them, and replaced them in her holsters. The moment that she turned around, Vincent was there, she squeaked in surprise, and stumbled against the wall. Her breathing was shallow but he inclined his head as an apology, "You should not be so quiet."

"I can't help it."

"It's okay."

When she caught her breath he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

It was her turn to narrow her eyes at him, "What makes you think that?"

"You're being testy. Something happen before we left the ground?" She was silent for a time, he only stared at her, and she looked at the ground; and told him what occurred. "That's why you removed the cloth?" She nodded, "So you're taking security measures." Resia nodded once more, "Why?"

"I know what's in the crater." At this Vincent stepped closer to her, she kept her eyes focused on the ground, "If there is someone in your group with certain cells, they shouldn't go near that place. She'll corrupt him."

"Who's she?"

Those dual colored irises looked up into those crimson ones, "Jenova." She could see those eyes narrow at her and she wasn't sure what to do but moved away from him. Just as she was about to leave his presence, he grabbed her upper arm, Resia glanced at him, and stayed silent. He didn't say anything but she whispered, "Seira's the one that wants to destroy humans, not me." He let her go, she left the hallway while he stared after her, she kept to the corners of the airship, she found a quiet spot, curled up on the floor, and concentrated on Seira. She wanted to speak with her alter ego to find out if she truly was the one that this creature was after or if it was something else, something that she knew.

-::::::-

Days passed onward, they had picked up the girl from Wutai, Resia had brief introductions with her but returned to her consultation. Still her alter ego would not respond to her, and she was getting angry about the whole ordeal but she calmed herself. Vincent had taken to keeping an eye on her, Resia's eyes slowly opened, she wiped those tears away fiercely, and head to the shower room. He followed her, she stripped out of her clothes, placed everything on the bench, and her sword was placed on top of it. Her feet entered the area, she turned it on, and the cold water sputtered over her body. Resia didn't mind as it allowed her to focus on other thoughts while she bathed and those thoughts never turned to her stalker in the shadows. He watched from afar as she cleaned herself, then her hair, he could still see that her mind was elsewhere. Resia finished, stepped out into the room naked, Vincent looked away, she pulled out some new clothes, dressed, and fitted the sword back onto her back. Her eyes roamed over her mako poisoning arm, the windburned marks glowed against her skin, and she wrapped it from the shoulder down to her finger tips.

Resia left the shower room, she was pinned against the wall by Vincent, she looked up at him, "Why are you quiet? Who are you trying to speak to?"

"Seira."

"Why?"

"She knows something and is unwilling to share."

"She says that she cannot tell everything because she's limited by Gaea."

"Seira's lying. I don't think she's part of me at all or part of Emerald."

"Then who?"

Once more her eyes flicked in the direction of the crater, "Perhaps Jenova."

"Kenichi removed her from those cells."

"Can you actually remove Jenova from her own cells?" Vincent let her go, she took a few steps, and turned around, "If I confirm what I fear and we go into that crater, should I fall prey to her power, kill me...permanently." Vincent gave a single nod which made her smile, Resia left his presence once more, and headed into the main area with the others.


End file.
